My Bodyguard
by uzumaki ren
Summary: Walaupun waktu terus berjalan, tetapi hatinya masih terjebak di masa lalu, bisakah Naruto membebaskan nya? / "Aku tau kau masih sangat mencintai nya..."/ "Dia adalah... orang yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata-sama"/ AU,OOC/ NaruHina Slight... CHAPTER 9 UPDATE (END)/ 'itulah asyiknya menjadi yandere'/ DENGAN INI MY BODYGUARD RESMI TAMAT. ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN
1. First Time

My Bodyguard

disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

rated : T

pairing : NaruHina slight...

genre : Romance, hurt/ comfort

warning : OOC, Typo's bertebaran, AU

subject: help me

_kiba-kun.. bantu aku supaya yakushi-san dipecat dan berhenti jadi bodyguard ku.. klik._

_message send._

_new message from kiba-kun._

_subject: sorry_

_apa? aku tidak bisa hina-chan._

_._

_subject: please..._

_aku mohon kiba-kun.. bantu aku... kau sahabat terbaik ku kiba-kun.. klik._

_message send._

_new message from kiba-kun._

_subject: argghhh_

_argghhh.. baiklah. aku punya rencana._

_._

_._

_._

1\. First Time

"yakushi-san, bisakah kau belikan aku air mineral? air mineral di mobil sudah habis"

"ha'i hinata-sama, hinata-sama tunggu disini dulu, saya akan kembali secepatnya"

"Iya"

yakushi kabuto turun dari mobil dan pergi.

'kesempatan' pikir hinata. dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, hinata turun dari mobil dan menstop taxi.

"pilar street, inuzuka bar"

"ha'i"

.

.

hinata tiba di bar milik keluarga kiba, dan langsung mencari kiba.

"kiba-kun!"

"aaa.. hina-chan"

"kiba-kun, rencana selanjutnya.."

" 'tidak' hinata-chan" kiba memberi penekanan pada kata tidak yang dia ucapkan.

" kenapa?"

"tidak. sebelum kau beri aku alasan kenapa kau tidak ingin memiliki bodyguard"

"a-a-ku.. hiks.. a-aku.. hanya ingin.. hiks.. memiliki kaa-san dan tou-san sebagai pelindungku... , a-a-ku.. ben-ci keluargaku.. hiks..." ucap hinata, terputus-putus sambil terisak.

"hmm.. baiklah.. aku mengerti... jgn seperti ini hinata-chan..." kiba menepuk bahu hinata dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya.

"dimana gaara?" tanya kiba, lagi.

"gaara-kun ti-dak bi-bisa dihubungi hiks"

"hhhh" kiba menghembuskan nafas kasar.

_seandainya kau bersamaku hinata... seandainya kau tau bahwa aku menyukai mu, bukan sebagai sahabat.. tetapi sebagai laki-laki yang mencintai perempuan... itulah perasaan ku... _

batin kiba...

.

.

" maaf lama hinata-sama, tadi antrean panjang.. ini minuman-" kauto terdiam..

_cihh.. dia menghilang.. batin kabuto._

_._

_drrrttt... drttt... _

_08781234xxxx calling_

_'siapa sih yang nelfon'.._

_klik.._

" hallo, yakushi kabuto disini, ini siapa?"

"aku kiba, temannya hinata, hinata ada di pilar street, inuzuka bar"

"aku akan kesana"

.

"hinata-sama!, kenapa hinata-sama bisa seperti ini? kenapa hinata-sama ada disini?"

"hhh.. berhentilah berteriak padaku yakushi-san, kau itukan bodyguard hinata-chan, seharusnya kau menjaganya" ucap kiba dengan santai.

" a.. kiba-kun hik... yakushi... kushiii" ujar hinata sambil berjalan sempoyongan...

"bawa dia pulang, dia mabuk berat"

"ha'i"

hinata dipapah menuju mobil oleh kabuto, saat dipapah, hinata menengok kearah kiba dan berkata dengan tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibirnya yang terlihat berucap

_'arigatou'_

.

.

"kenapa kau biarkan dia mabuk?!"

"maafkan saya hiashi-sama, tadi saya-"

"sudah, kau kupecat kabuto!" kata hiasi dengan marah.

"maafkan saya hiashi-sama... saya tidak ingin di pecat..." kabuto memohon sambil berlutut.

"hh.. baiklh..tp kau bukan bodyguard hinata lagi, kau kutugaskan untuk mengawasi hyuga hanabi, jangan sampai ceroboh lagi"

"ha'i hiashi-sama"

.

_" kau tau, ini benar2 amazing tenten-chan... kiba-kun memiliki ide yang bagus ..." hinata berucap di telpon sambil senyum-senyum._

_"iya... Hehehe, jadi sekarang kau bebas kemanapun tanpa bodyguard, ne, selamat hina-chan" _

_"ha'i... arigatou atas ucapannya.. haha...tou-san dan yakushi-san sangat percaya bahwa aku mabuk"_

_"Hehehe.. kau penipu kecil hinata-chan"_

_"aku bukan penipu, tenten-chan. neji nii-san yang penipu"_

_"hmm.. neji.." tenten bergumam dengan lirih._

_"ahh.. maafkan aku tenten-chan.."_

_"tidak apapa hinata-chan... hmm.. adakah perkembangan tentang neji-kun?"_

_"tou-san sudah mengirim banyak anak buahnya untuk mencari neji-nii.. tapi hasilnya nihil..."_

_"hmm.. tak apa, ne, sudah dulu ya hina-chan... konbanwa"_

_"ha'i konbanwa tenten-chan" lirih hinata..._

_klik..._

_._

_._

tuk.. tuk.. tuk.

terdengar pintu ruang kerja hiashi di ketuk.

"ya, masuklah"

"seperti yang anda perkirakan hiashi-sama, hinata-sama berpura-pura mabuk agar yakushi-san si pecat" ucap orang yang datang kepada hiashi...

"hhh... sejak kapan putri ku jadi seperti ini... apa pendapatmu minato?"

"mungkin hinata-sama ingin kebebasan... setelah anda dan hikari-sama berpisah 2 tahun yang lalu.. saya rasa.. hinata-sama jadi murung.. dan anda juga menyuruh seorang bodyguard untuknya.. sejak saat itu.." ucap minato dengan tenang.

"ya... kau taukan bahwa aku bermaksud untuk melindungi putri ku.. dia satu-satunya harta ku yg sangat berharga.. "

"saya mengerti hiashi-sama.. tetapi.. hinata-sama.. mungkin tidak mengerti."

"hmm. ya.. adakah perkembangan tentang neji?" tanya hiashi.

"belum ada kabar dari deidara tentang neji-sama, hiashi-sama"

"sepertinya ini akan sulit... bagaimana dengan putra mu yang bersekolah di suna? Apa dia masih bertugas untuk mengawal putri walikota suna?"

"besok dia akan pindah ke konoha karena tugasnya sudah selesai. dia akan bersekolah di konoha senior high school."

"kau pasti bangga mempunyai putra yang bisa di andalkan.. dia seumuran dengan putri ku bukan?"

"itu benar hiashi-sama, putra ku hanya lebih tua kita2 setahun dari hinata-sama" jawab minato sambil tersenyum.

"bagaimana jika putra mu saja yang menjadi bodyguard hinata?"

"putra ku hiashi-sama?"

"ya, siapa namanya?"

"naruto"

"nah, mulai sekarang dia akan jadi bodyguard hinata, kau tak keberatan kan, minato?"

"tidak sama sekali. hiashi-sama"

.

.

_tut... tuut.. klik_

_"hallo? ada apa tou-san? aku sedang diperjalanan"_

_"naruto, saat kau tiba di konoha, datanglah ke mansion hyuga"_

_"ha'i"_

_klik.. _

_._

_._

naruto tiba di mansion hyuga pukul 23.11

"apa? jadi bodyguard putri hiashi-sama?!" naruto terkejut.

"ya, dan berhentilah berteriak padaku" minato menjawab dengan tenang.

"kenapa harus aku, tou-san? Aku ingin hidup normal"

"jika kau masih ingin jadi putra tou-san, berhentilah mengeluh"

"hhh... terserah tou-san saja, aku.. lelah berdebat dengan tou-san"

"besok bangunlah pagi-pagi, akan tou-san kenalkan kau pada hiashi-sama dan hinata-sama"

.

.

keesokan harinya di mansion hyuga.. tepatnya di ruang kerja hiashi hyuga.

"perkenalkan hiashi-sama, ini putraku, naruto, dia datang kesini tadi malam" minato memperkenalkan putranya sambil tersenyum.

"ne, nama saya namikaze naruto, senang bertemu dengan anda hiashi-sama" naruto membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"ya. ya.. aku tau.. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu nak" ucap hiashi, ramah.

"berkenalan lah dengan putri ku, karena sekarang kau adalah bodyguardnya, dia ada di ruang makan " hiashi berucap, lagi.

"ha'i, hiashi-sama" naruto pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk menemui 'majikan barunya'.

.

.

" aku tidak mau susu coklat ayame-san, aku ingin susu vanilla"

"ha'i hinata-sama, gomenasai.."

"ya"

hinata duduk dengan manis sambil menunggu susu vanillanya datang. sampai sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"ne, kau putri hiashi-sama?"

"ya, kau siapa?" tanya hinata terkejut, karena ada pria asing di rumahnya.

"perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto"

sambil berjabat tangan, hinatapun menjawab. "aku hyuga hinata, siapa kau?" hinata bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"aku anak namikaze minato, bodyguard tou-san mu, dan.. aku adalah bodyguard barumu hyuga-sama"

"apa? bodyguard baruku? " tanya hinata, sambil berteriak karena terkejut.

"ha'i hyuga-sama" jawab naruto sambil nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi terkejut hinata, yang seperti ekspresi melihat hantu. namun, 2 menit kemudian, hinata bisa menguasai keadaan.

"hh.. jangan memanggil ku dengan hyuga-sama, panggil aku hinata. jika kau memanggil ku hyuga-sama, terdengar seperti kau memanggil tou-san ku, namikaze-san"

"ha'i, dan bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku namikaze-san? kau terdengar seperti memanggil tou-san ku" ejek naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_' cihh.. dia mengembalikan kalimatku tadi... hh.. menyebalkan!' batin hinata._

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**ne... ini fanfic kedua ren... ren newbie disini.. tolong review ya minna-san...**

**:-)**


	2. What!

My Bodyguard

disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

rated : T

pairing : NaruHina slight...

genre : Romance, hurt/ comfort

warning : OOC, Typo's bertebaran, AU

**Hai.. minna-san :-) ren kembali lagi dengan 'my bodyguard chap 2' hehehe.. ternyata ada juga yang suka dan ngedukung ff yang ren buat..**

**ne, arigatou buat semua yang udah nge-review dan ngsih saran buat ren.. ren harap my bodyguard chap 2 tidak mengecewakan.. wkwkwk :-D **

**.**

**.**

**My Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

_Hujan turun dengan derasnya, menjadi latar belakang dari kesedihan gadis indigo yang tengah menangis.. ya.. hinata menangis ditengah hujan dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah sekarat di pelukannya dan seorang pria berambut merah lainnya yang berada di samping gadis itu._

_"Saso-kun... hiks.. hiks.. ja-jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks."_

_"Go-gomen hi.. na..-chan.. arigatou.. aishiteru" ucap pria yang diketahui bernama sasori yang tengah sekarat itu._

_" Aishiteru mo saso-kun.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.. kalau saso-kun hiks pergi.. hiks .. Aku sama siapa? hiks"_

_"Gaa-ra.. ja-ga hi.. .. " sasori berucap lagi dengan terbata-bata dalam sekaratnya._

_"Tidak.. hiks.. Aku hanya ingin dengan saso-kun.. hiks.. saso-kun pasti hiks.. ak-an sela-mat hiks.." hinata menangis sekeras kerasnya.. _

_"Ambulance pasti akan segera datang sasori, Aku akakan menjaga hinata-mu, jadi kau harus bertahan sasori" gaara yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi, kini menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara, pasalnya sepupu yang sangat dia andalkan tengah sekarat._

_Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat di luar dugaan, sasori meninggal tepat saat ambulance datang._

_Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.. menjadi latar belakang kejadian lainnya. kejadian dimana neji pergi dari mansion hyuuga.. dan saat hyuuga hikari dan hyuuga hanabi pergi dari mansion hyuuga di tengah kegelapan malam._

"Saso-kun, hiks, nii-san, kaa-san, hanabi-chan.. jiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.."

"Tidaaaakkk!" hiatapun terbangun dengan peluh dingin di pelipisnya dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

_'Just a bad dream' batinnya._

.

.

.

2\. What?!

**Hinata's PoV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.. ini akibat mimpi buruk ku... hh... harinya hujan, Aku benci hujan. pantas saja aku bermimpi buruk. Aku langsung menutup telinga ku dengan kedua tangan ku... ck.. hujan masih terdengar.. Aku mengambil iPod dan Headphones yang ada di atas nakas. Ku harap hujan tidak terdengar lagi akibat musik yang ku nyalakan dengan volum nyaring.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan sudah reda. Aku sangat bersyukur karena hujan sudah berhenti turun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi. kepala ku pusing karena mimpi buruk tadi, Aku butuh berendam dalam air hangat.

**End Hinata's PoV**

Setelah selesai berendam dan berpakaian, hinatapun menuju ruang makan karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

"Ohayou hinata-sama" sapa ayame, juru masak keluarga hyuuga.

"Ha'i, ohayou ayame-san. Apakah tou-san sudah sarapan?"

"Belum hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama sedang ada tamu, beliau menyuruh anda sarapan duluan"

"Oo... "

"Hinata-sama ingin sarapan apa?" tanya ayame.

"Roti ini saja ayame-san, dan juga segelas susu" tunjuk hinata pada roti tawar dan beberapa selai yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Ha'i hinata-sama, saya buatkan susunya dulu"

Hinatapun menunggu ayame datang dengan susu pesanan nya. Ayame pun datang dengan membawa susu cokelat kesukaan hinata.

" Aku tidak mau susu cokelat ayame-san, aku ingin susu vanilla"

"Ha'i hinata-sama, gomenasai.."

"Ya"

Hinata duduk dengan manis sambil menunggu susu vanillanya datang. sampai sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Ne, kau putri hiashi-sama?"

"Ya, kau siapa?" tanya hinata terkejut, karena ada pria asing di rumahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto"

Sambil berjabat tangan, hinatapun menjawab. "Aku hyuuga hinata, siapa kau?" hinata bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku anak namikaze minato, bodyguard tou-san mu, dan.. aku adalah bodyguard barumu hyuuga-sama"

"Apa? bodyguard baruku? " tanya hinata, sambil berteriak karena terkejut.

"Ha'i hyuuga-sama" jawab naruto sambil nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi terkejut hinata, yang seperti ekspresi melihat hantu. namun, 2 menit kemudian, hinata bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Hh. jangan memanggil ku dengan hyuuga-sama, panggil aku hinata. jika kau memanggil ku hyuuga-sama, terdengar seperti kau memanggil tou-san ku, namikaze-san"

"Ha'i, dan bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku namikaze-san? kau terdengar seperti memanggil tou-san ku" ejek naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_' Cihh.. dia mengembalikan kalimatku tadi... hh.. menyebalkan!' batin hinata._

"Oke, aku tidak akan memanggilmu namikaze-san, aku akan memanggilmu naruto-san. Dan kupastikan, kau akan berakhir sama dengan bodyguard-bodyguard ku yang sebelumnya" hinata tersenyum dengan angkuh.

"Ne.. pantas saja bodyguard mu tidak ada yang betah. Kau gadis yang sangat menyeramkan Hinata-sama, kau juga gadis sombong, angkuh dan manja" naruto berucap dengan santainya.

"Be-beraninya kau mengata-ngataiku seperti itu! aku bisa melaporkan ini semua pada tou-sanku dan akan kupastikan kau dipecat naruto-san" hinata berucap tajam.

"Silahkan, laporkan saja pada tou-sanmu 'gadis manja'" naruto memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'gadis manja' yang dia ucapkan.

"Dan akan ku pastikan tou-sanmu tidak akan mendengarkanmu" ucap naruto, lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan naruto-san!"

"Hinata-sama, ini susu vanillanya" ucap ayame

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti karena kedatangan ayame.

"Ya, taruh saja di situ, aku sudah tidak berselera lagi. Aku akan ke tempat tou-san dan melaporkan ketidaksopananmu naruto-san"

"Terserah kau saja Hinata-sama" ucap naruto dengan santainya.

Hinatapun berlari keruang kerja hiashi, narutopun mengikuti hinata.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

"Masuk" ucap hiashi dari dalam.

"Ada apa hinata?"

"Aku ingin tou-san memecat namikaze naruto" ucap hinata to the point.

"Atas alasan apa kau meminta tou-san untuk memecatnya? padahal dia baru saja bekerja pada tou-san"

"Permisi hiashi-sama" ucap naruto yang baru saja tiba ke ruang kerja hiashi.

"Ya, masuklah nak"

"Dia tadi memak-" ucapan hinata terputus karena naruto menyelanya. "Biar saya jelaskan Hiashi-sama "

"Tadi saya sudah mengatai Hinata-sama mengerikan, gadis angkuh, sombong dan manja, dan Hinata-sama keberatan saya berkata seperti itu, padahal ini hanya kesan saya saat menemuinya" ucap naruto dengan tenang.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti.. maafkan sikap putriku yang berlebihan nak" ucap hiashi.

"Tou-san! harusnya dia yang minta maaf padaku!"

"Jaga intonasimu hinata! beraninya kau berteriak dihadapan tou-san!" bentak hiashi.

"Hiks.. tou-san jahat.." hinatapun berlari menuju kamarnya sambil terisak.

"Hhh.. putriku memang sensitif.. dia jadi seperti itu sejak aku dan kaa-sannya bercerai dan sejak kakaknya kabur dari mansion ini.. ku harap kau memaklumi nya.. dia jadi sangat egois sekarang.. padahal dulu dia tidak seperti ini.. Aku sangat menyayanginya meskipun aku tidak bisa mencurahkan kasih sayang ku dalam bentuk tindakan nyata karena aku sangat sibuk. Makanya aku mencari bodyguard untuk menjaganya. dia hartaku yang sangat berharga" ucap hiashi dengan bergetar.

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama, saya akan menjaga dan melindungi Hinata-sama"

"Baiklah, ini surat kontrak kerjanya"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau membuat keributan dihari pertama kerjamu"

"Ck, nona sombong itu sangat menyebalkan tou-san"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu lagi"

"Hh.. Terserah tou-san saja"

"Tou-san akan mengawal Hiashi-sama ke Amerika, kau jaga Hinata-sama baik-baik selama liburan ini"

"Berapa lama tou-san dan Hiashi-sama di Amerika?" tanya naruto.

"Sekitar seminggu"

"Oo"

"Jaga Hinata-sama"

"Ha'i tou-san"

.

.

.

Hyuuga hiashi dan Minato sudah berangkat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, naruto yang merasa bosan pun akhirnya memilih menonton berita di televisi yang berada di depan kamar hinata.

cklek.. suara pintu dibuka, hinata keluar dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sembab.

"Ehm.. di mana tou-san ku?" tanya hinata, datar, sembari berdehem.

"Hiashi-sama sudah berangkat ke Amerika 30 menit yang lalu"

"Oo.. Kau nonton apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" naruto berucap sambil menunjuk layar televisi yang menampilkan berita. Hinata mendekat ke arah naruto, naruto yang merasa ada pergerakan dari hinata pun menatap hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Hinata lalu duduk di sofa di samping naruto.

"Hey, bisa kah kau pindah ke dorama? Aku tidak terlalu suka berita. Membosankan" hinata berucap dengan datar. "Pindahlah sendiri Hinata-sama, aku kan cuman bodyguardmu, Aku bukan pembantumu"

"Gimana kalo kamu jadi pembantuku? hahaha" hinata berkata sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha.. lucu banget" ucap naruto dengan tertawa yang di buat-buat. Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan naruto. Naruto sedikit kecewa, lalu dia melirik kearah hinata yang ternyata tertidur.

_'hhh.. dia malah tertidur di sini'_

Naruto pun berdiri dan mengambil selimut, lalu menyelimuti tubuh hinata. Naruto pun menyambung nonton berita lagi.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

Naruto masih setia menonton televisi, sampai sebuah suara menyita perhatiannya.

"Aaa.. kenapa aku tertidur disini.."

"Manaku tau" jawab naruto, cuek.

"Ishh, Aku tidak berbicara denganmu naruto-san"

"Ohh.. ya udah"

Hinata pun berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya, mencuci wajahnya dan berganti pakaian.

cklek.

"Hey naruto-san" panggil hinata.

"Hm?" jawab naruto.

"Kau bisa nyetir mobil kan?" tanya hinata.

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau shopping, temani aku ke mall"

"Emangnya aku mau?" naruto berkata sambil terkikik geli.

"Ya udah kalo gak mau, ntar ku bilang ke tou-san, biar gajimu dipotong" ucap hinata, dengan nada yang dibuat menakut-nakuti.

"Kau mengancam ku 'nona manja'?"

"Tidak juga"

"Aku benci shopping"

"Yang shopping kan aku, bukan kau" jawab hinata penuh kemenangan.

"Hhh.. Terserah"

.

.

.

"Arigatou atas kunjungannya"

"Ha'i"

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan acara shoppingnya, dan hinata sudah berkali-kali mencoba kabur dari naruto, tetapi gagal.

"Hey, skill melarikan dirimu kurang bagus Hinata-sama" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku gak kabur tuh"

"Ne, itu karena kau berhadapan denganku, dijamin kau gak bisa kabur"

"Aku bisa kok kabur, cuman aku gak mau aja bikin tou-san khawatir"

"Alasan"

"Biarin.. wee" hinata menjulurkan lidahnya.

kriuk.. kruek.. kriekk...

_'ohh... shit.. perutku' batin naruto._

"Hahaha, perutmu berbunyi.. kau lapar? makan dulu yuk" ucap hinata dengan santainya. Naruto yang malu setengah mati itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Usai mereka makan, mereka pun pulang ke mansion hyuuga. Hari sudah gelap karena sudah malam.

"Ne Hinata-sama, kau tidurlah"

"Hmm"

"Konbanwa Hinata-sama"

"Konbanwa naruto-san"

Narutopun pergi ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya di mansion hyuuga. Hinatapun sudah masuk ke kamarnya, lalu ia mengirimkan pesan pada tenten.

To: tenten

Subject: mission complete

Seperti yang kita rencanakan, tenten-chan, hihi.

**TBC..**

**hehe, ren mengharapkan reviewnya minna-san :-)**


	3. Invitation

**My Bodyguard **

**by : uzumaki ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina Slight...

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

**Hai minna-san... :-) my bodyguard come back... terimakasih buat yang sudah read dan review my bodyguard chap 2. review kalian adalah semangat buat ren.**

**Happy reading minna...:-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrt... drrtt.._

_klik._

_"Ohayou tenten-chan"_

_"Aa.. Ohayou Hinata-chan, hihi.. berhasil ya rencana kita kemarin?"_

_"Tentu saja tenten-chan, hmm.. walaupun berhasilnya cuman sedikit.. hihi.. Bodyguard baruku itu sudah aku kerjain.. hihi.. "_

_"Semoga saja dia cepat-cepat menulis surat pengunduran diri.. hihi"_

_"Ha'i.. semoga saja..walaupun aku nggak terlalu yakin.." _

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena.. Aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya.. tenten-chan" ucap hinata lagi, dengan lirih._

_Klik._

_._

.

.

.

**3\. Invitation.**

Naruto sedang sarapan ramen di ruang makan mansion hyuuga, hinata yang baru saja ke ruang makan pun menyapanya.

"Hai.. Naruto-san ohayou"

"Hmm.. Ohayou Hinata-sama"

"Hey, kau kenapa makan ramen Naruto-san? ramen itu nggak baik buat kesehatan mu, lebih sehat kalau kau makan roti selai seperti ku" hinata berucap sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada naruto, lalu ia pun memakan rotinya.

"Ne, benarkah? ku rasa roti itu tidak enak, enakan ramen instan"

"Iya Naruto-san, kata Kaa-san ku ramen itu tidak sehat"

"Ah.. Ya.. ya ya. Aku tidak punya kaa-san, jadi aku tidak tau hal seperti itu" naruto berucap dengan wajah masam.

"Aaa.. Gomen.. Aku tidak tau kalau kaa-san mu sudah tidak ada.. Aku juga tidak punya kaa-san sekarang" kata hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dan terasa canggung.

"Ne Hinata-sama.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya punya kaa-san?"

"Menyenangkan" ucap hinata lirih.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya"

.

.

.

.

Hinatapun masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai sarapan, setelah menutup pintu, ia pun langsung mengambil handphone nya yang berada di atas nakas.

_1 receive message._

_From: Gaara-kun_

_Subject: Come here_

_Datanglah ke R.I.N restoran jam 7 malam. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ._

Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia membalas sms gaara.

_To: Gaara-kun_

_Subject: Oke_

_Hihi, oke gaara-kun. Ne, akhirnya kau membalas sms ku setelah puluhan sms yang ku kirim. Apakah ini ajakan kencan?_

_Klik. Message send._

Tidak ada balasan dari Gaara,Hinatapun hanya cemberut dan akhirnya berhenti menunggu sms dari gaara.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Naruto-san.." Bisik hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar naruto.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Heyy.. Naruto-san" hinata memperbesar volume suaranya.

Naruto pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Kau nggak sibuk kan?" tanya hinata.

"Hm? memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau temani aku ke toko sepatu dan ke butik?"

"Hmm.. Mau gak ya..." naruto berucap sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Please..." bujuk hinata dengan puppy eye's nya.

"Haha.. Kau aneh dengan ekspresi seperti itu Hinata-sama"

Hinata cemberut karena merasa dihina Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Gomen-ne. Iya. Aku akan menemanimu ke toko sepatu dan ke butik"

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata-sama, sudah selesai belum?" tanya naruto dengan bosan. Bagaimana naruto bisa tidak bosan karena sedari tadi dia dan hinata berkeliling di toko sepatu selama 2 jam dan hinata masih belum menemukan sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya dapat!" hinata bersorak kegirangan. mereka pun langsung menuju kasir.

"Aku beli yang ini"

"High heels kaca ini sangat pas di kaki anda hyuuga-sama, anda pasti terlihat sangat menawan" ucap pelayan di toko sepatu itu.

"Ha'i.. hihi.. Arigatou"

"Ini untuk acara kencan ya?" tanya pelayan toko tersebut sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengerlingkan mata ke arah naruto. Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu merasa jengah.

"Ah.. ini memang untuk acara kencan. Tapi bukan dengan DIA" hinata memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dia' yang ia ucapkan sambil menunjuk wajah naruto.

"Hey, siapa memangnya yang mau kencan dengan mu?" tanya naruto, sewot.

"Isshh.. "

"Aaa... sudah-sudah.. jangan berkelahi di sini. Hyuuga-sama, anda jadi beli ini kan?" kasir toko itu melerai mereka sambil mendelik ke arah pelayannya yang sudah menggoda naruto dan hinata.

Pelayanan toko itu pun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Iya, aku jadi beli kok. berapa harganya?" tanya hinata.

"2 juta"

"ini" ucap hinata sambil menyodorkan credit card nya.

"Ha'i.. Arigatou Hyuuga-sama.. sering-seringlah belanja disini"

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun keluar dari toko sepatu itu. " Ini, bawa"

"Ne, high heels yang kau beli benar-benar mahal Hinata-sama" naruto berucap sambil menatap bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini sudah biasa bagiku. Oya, kita ke butik yuk" ucap hinata dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" hinata meminta pendapat naruto sambil keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai dress selutut berwarna merah maroon. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck.. ini sudah baju kelima.. masa sih tidak ada yang cocok untuk ku..."

"Seleraku tingkat tinggi Hinata-sama.. jika kau meminta pendapat ku, pasti tidak ada yang cocok dengan mu"

"Isshh.. jangan mengada-ngada." hinatapun berjalan untuk mengambil dress selutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna biru malam. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Kalau yang ini.. Bagaimana?" tanya hinata sambil menatap naruto.

**Naruto's PoV.**

"Kalau yang ini.. Bagaimana?"hinata-sama bertanya sambil menatapku.

Jujur.. Hmm.. Bagaimana ya mendeskripsikan nya.. Dia benar-benar terlihat menawan dengan dress biru selutut yang dikenakan nya.. dia jadi terlihat lebih dewasa dan terlihat manis, tidak terlihat menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

**End Naruto's PoV.**

Naruto hanya terpaku dan menatap hinata dalam diam.

"Hey, aku berbicara denganmu Naruto-san"

"Aaa.. ya.. Ne, yang itu cocok untuk mu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku beli yang ini"

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke mansion hyuuga tepat pada jam 4 sore.

"Ne, Hinata-sama, kita belum makan siang.."

"Ah.. Iya.."

"Ayame-san.. Ayame-san!" hinata berteriak sambil memanggil juru masak keluarga hyuuga.

"Ha'i Hinata-sama." jawab ayame.

"Sediakan makanan untuk Naruto-san"

"Ha'i, eh? Hinata-sama tidak makan?" tanya ayame.

"Iie.. Aku ada acara kencan malam ini" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aa.. begitu.. ha'i, mari namikaze-san saya antar ke ruang makan" ujar ayame.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto.

"Aku siap-siap dulu ya Naruto-san, habis ini kau juga siap-siap dan antarkan aku ke Suna" kata hinata.

"Aa.. Iya"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Hinata dan Naruto pun akhirnya pergi ke suna, tepatnya ke R.I.N restoran. Sesampainya di R.I.N restoran, hinata dan Narutopun bergegas mencari Gaara dan akhirnya mereka menemukan gaara bersama dengan seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan gaara.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata menjadi berang.

"Jadi.. inikah tujuan mu menyuruhku untuk datang kesini gaara-kun? Kau ingin memperlihatkan ini padaku?!" Hinata berteriak berang sambil meremas ujung dressnya. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab.

"Jawab aku Gaara-kun!"

"Kau.. kau jahat Gaara-kun.. kita.. akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini.." hinata berucap lagi dengan suara bergetar dan ekspresi terluka. Hinata akhirnya melangkah keluar dari restoran itu. naruto memandang tajam ke arah Gaara sambil berucap " Kau tega Gaara"

"Apa hubungan mu dengan hinata?" tanya gaara, datar.

"Aku bodyguard Hinata-sama.."

" dan kau matsuri.. Kau.. benar-benar murahan" maki naruto kepada gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan gaara. Matsuri hanya tersenyum santai mendengar makian naruto.

Akhirnya, narutopun pergi keluar dari restoran untuk menyusul hinata. Gaarapun memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. "Gomen.. Hinata-chan" gaara berucap, lirih.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama... " panggil naruto. tidak ada respon, yang terdengar hanya isakan hinata.

"Hh.. kita pulang"

"Jangan! hiks" ucap hinata sambil terisak, air mata masih deras menetes dari matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku be- belum mau pulang.. hiks"

"Terus kita kemana?"

"Terserah naruto-san saja.. hiks"

"Hmm.. Aku ada tempat yang bagus.."

.

.

.

Naruto dan hinata pergi ke pantai yang ada di suna. Naruto turun dari mobil dan disusul oleh hinata.

"Dulu.. saat aku marah ataupun kesal.. Aku selalu ke pantai ini" kata naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hening. Hinata masih menangis sesenggukan sambil duduk di hamparan pasir pantai.

"Hmm.. lebih baik kau lampiaskan kekesalan mu Hinata-sama"

Masih hening.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti menangis? masih banyak pria lain di dunia ini Hinata-sama.. bukan hanya ada gaara"

"Hiks.. Aku.. A-Aku..."

Naruto melirik kearah hinata, dapat dilihatnya tubuh hinata bergetar. Naruto pun sadar bahwa hinata kedinginan, lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkan jaketnya itu ke tubuh hinata.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum.. Hinata-sama"

"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku .. Aku merindukan mu.." bisik hinata, lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh naruto.

"Eh? kau merindukan siapa Hinata-sama?"

"Seseorang..hiks"

"Jujur.. hiks.. Aku tidak pernah mencintai gaara.. Aku tidak.. hiks.. sakit hati sedikit pun karena gaara.. hiks.. memperlakukan ku seperti tadi.. hiks.. Aku hanya.. merasa kesal.. hiks"

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya naruto.

"Karena.. hiks.. setiap kali aku sedih.. bayang-bayang tentang dia' muncul lagi.. hiks.. walaupun.. hiks.. walaupun.. A-Aku.. selalu ingin hiks .. menghapusnya.."

"Terkadang.. ada seseorang yang sangat berharga.. yang tidak bisa kita lupakan.. walaupun kita sudah berusaha melupakannya.. mungkin saja itu terjadi karena di dalam hati kita.. kita.. sama sekali tidak ingin melupakannya" ucap naruto, sambil memandang hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya. lalu ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou ... Naruto-san"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, kau sudah memghiburku."

"Ne, itu sudah menjadi tugas ku untuk melindungi mu dan tidak membiarkan mu terluka"

"Ha'i.. ayo kita pulang"

"Ha'i Hinata-sama"

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan mereka banyak berbicara. sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di mansion hyuuga tepat pada jam10 malam. Naruto melihat sebuah undangan terselip di depan pintu mansion hyuuga, tanpa membacanya Naruto langsung memberikan undangan tersebut kepada hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-sama, ini ada undangan didepan pintu"

Hinata pun mengambil undangan tersebut, lalu membacanya:

_Invitaton._

_Mengenang tiga tahun meninggalnya sasori._

_Di harapkan kedatangannya di mansion akasuna._

_Hari minggu, 30 maret._

Hinata terdiam sambil menatap kosong pintu mansion hyuuga, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya..

_'bagaimana aku bisa lupa..' batin hinata._

Naruto yang melihat hinata terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan menangis, mengguncang tubuh hinata " Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" panggilnya. " Hinata tidak merespon dan akhirnya ia pingsan di pelukan naruto.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mohon reviewnya minna-san.. Boleh berupa kritik ataupun saran :-) **

**Balas review:**

**aldo. : ? :-)**

**michaelfaustius : oke, nih udah lanjut :-)**

**Guest (1) : Oke, Arigatou buat sarannya, hihi, ren lada yang ngasih saran buat ren :-)so**

**novakk : senpai (?) hihi, ren newbie loh disini.. maaf ya agak lama.. soalnya ren banyak dpet Pr dari sekolah ren. Tapi ini udah update kok :-)**

**Sena Ayuki : Hihi, semoga di chap 3 ini alurnya lebih santai dan ngefeel.. :-)**

**Guest (2) : Oke, ini lanjut kok :-)**

**Tampan-tampan sering gila : Oke :-)**

**Lala: Ha'i lala-nee :-)**

**Megumi-Chen : Hallo juga chen-san, hihi, naruto dimana-mana emang kece.. hihi :-)**

**sekian dulu pojok balas review nya.. thanks buat yang udah review dan read my bodyguard :-) maaf kalo ada salah dalam penulisan nama..**


	4. Invitation 2

**My Bodyguard **

**by : uzumaki ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina Slight...

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

.

.

.

_Invitaton._

_Mengenang tiga tahun meninggalnya sasori._

_Di harapkan kedatangannya di mansion akasuna._

_Hari minggu, 30 maret._

Hinata terdiam sambil menatap kosong pintu mansion hyuuga, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya..

_'bagaimana aku bisa lupa..' batin hinata._

Naruto yang melihat hinata terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan menangis, mengguncang tubuh hinata " Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" panggilnya. Hinata tidak merespon dan akhirnya ia pingsan di pelukan naruto.

.

.

4\. Invitation 2

Naruto yang panik pun langsung menggendong hinata kekamarnya dan membaringkan hinata ke tempat tidur. Para maid keluarga hyuuga nampak panik dan bingung karena melihat nona mereka pingsan. Naruto pun menyuruh salah satu maid untuk menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga hyuuga, maid itu pun langsung menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga hyuuga.

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter shizune datang dan memeriksa keadaan hinata. Dokter shizune hanya mengatakan bahwa penyakit maag hinata kambuh dan ia syok berat, dokter shizune menyarankan agar setelah siuman nanti hinata di beri obat maag yang sudah ia berikan dan memberikan ia makan serta tidak menanyainya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan ia istirahat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter shizune.

Setelah dokter shizune pulang, naruto pun memandangi wajah letih hinata, nampak sekali bahwa banyak beban yang dipikul oleh majikannya itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan mu hinata-sama?' batin naruto sambil terus memandangi wajah hinata, tanpa sadar mata naruto menangkap sebuah undangan yang tadi ia berikan kepada hinata, undangan itu masih dipegang erat oleh hinata.

Narutopun mengambil undangan itu dengan perlahan, lalu ia membuka undangan itu dan membacanya.

_Invitaton._

_Mengenang tiga tahun meninggalnya sasori._

_Di harapkan kedatangannya di mansion akasuna._

_Hari minggu, 30 maret._

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam setelah membaca undangan tersebut, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu sasori?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa itu Sasori, karena itu bukan urusan mu" Sebuah suara dingin mengejutkan naruto, narutopun berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut kecokelatan yang di cepol dua tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki kepentingan disini, kuharap kau keluar dari kamar hinata-chan. sekarang." ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kau.. Kau siapa?" tanya naruto bingung, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini di mansion hyuuga.

"Aku tenten, sahabat hinata-chan, apa sudah jelas? Jadi kuminta kau pergi dari kamar hinata-chan sekarang"

"Hmm.. baiklah" Ucap naruto, lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian naruto, tenten pun mengantikan naruto untuk menjaga hinata. Tenten memandang sendu ke arah hinata, menurutnya hinata nampak kurus dan matanya berkantong, ia pun mengambil undangan yang ada di samping tubuh hinata. Terkejut, tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka keluarga akasuna akan mengundang hinata. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga keluarga akasuna sudah tahu kebenarannya.. Bahwa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu itu bukan kesalahan hinata.

Puas bergelut dengan pikirannya, tenten pun berdiri dari tempatnya, mematikan lampu kamar hinata dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur yang terletak di atas nakas.

Pada saat ia akan beranjak dari kamar hinata, hinata mengigau..

"Saso-kun.. Jangan pergi.. Jangan.. hiks.. Jangan.." Walaupun tertidur, Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata hinata.

Tenten tak kuasa membendung air matanya karena melihat kesedihan hinata. Sebagai sahabat hinata, tenten dapat merasakan kesedihan hinata, beban yang dirasakannya.. Tenten tau semua itu.

Dengan sigap, tenten pun menggenggam tangan hinata dan berkata dengan lirih. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukan sasori.. Aku tau di dalam hatimu kau masih sangat mencintai nya... tapi ku mohon hinata.. ku mohon berhentilah dan.. dan.. hiks.. biarkan ia tenang di alam sana.. hiks".

Tanpa tenten sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan dengan seksama monolog tenten tadi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tau bahwa menguping bukanlah suatu kegiatan terpuji, tetapi rasa penasarannya membuat ia melakukan hal itu. Sekarang naruto sudah tahu siapa itu sasori.

Sasori adalah...

"Kurasa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hinata-sama"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya membuat hinata menyipitkan matanya, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya sakit. Ia pun berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hati-hati hinata-sama.. kau masih harus istirahat.."

"Ha'i naruto-san.. " ucap hinata lirih.

"Ini obatnya hinata-sama.."

Narutopun menyodorkan obat dan air putih hangat kepada hinata, hinata pun meminum obat itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Ayame datang dan membawakan semangkuk bubur. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan ayame, lalu ia duduk di samping tempat tidur hinata dan menyuapi hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne.. bubur ini kelihatannya lezat hinata-sama.. kau harus mencobanya" naruto terus berusaha menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut hinata. Tapi hinata masih saja menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-san.. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.. " ucap hinata.

"Boleh saja hinata-sama.. Apa itu?"

"Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menemaniku malam tadi... Siapa orang itu?" tanya hinata.

"Tenten-san yang menemanimu malam tadi"

"Aa.. sepertinya aku merepotkannya.. sekarang dimana tenten-chan?" tanya hinata lagi.

"Aku disini.. " Tenten muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar hinata.

'Benar-benar mengejutkan' batin naruto.

"Ne, Arigatou tenten-chan.. Sudah mau nemenin aku malam tadi, oya kau habis dari mana?" tanya hinata.

"Aku tadi pulang sebentar ke rumah ku untuk mandi" ucap tenten sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku tenten-chan.." Hinata berucap dengan lirih.

"Aaa.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu... rasanya tidak sopan aku mandi di sini, mengobrak abrik lemari mu dan meminjam baju mu.."

"Hmm.. sebaiknya kau makan dulu hinata-sama" ucap naruto, menginterupsi percakapan kedua sahabat itu.

Hinata menatap sengit ke arah naruto, tatapan nya seperti berkata 'Aku nggak mau makan bubur!'. Naruto pun balas menatap hinata dengan tatapan sama sengitnya 'Kau harus makan bubur ini!'.

Tenten yang melihat aksi dua orang yang ada di dekatnya ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, lalu ia memaksa hinata untuk makan.

Akhirnya bubur itu berhasil masuk ke mulut hinata. Dan naruto pun mengeluarkan cengiran penuh kemenangan milik nya, sedangkan hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

Setelah hinata selesai makan, naruto pergi dari kamar hinata, memberikan waktu kepada hinata dan tenten untuk berbicara berdua.

"Kau tidak memberitahu tou-sanku kalau aku pingsan kan?" tanya hinata.

"Nggak kok..." jawab tenten.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kepada tou-sanku kalau aku di undang oleh keluarga saso-kun untuk-" Kalimat hinata terputus karena tenten menyelanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu kan hal itu kepada hiashi ji-san.. bisa gawat kalau hiashi ji-san tau.."

"Hmm.. Ha'i... Tou-san masih sangat marah akibat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.." Hinata berucap sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menerawang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Yaahh... itu sih sudah pasti... kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu itu berdampak besar pada keluarga mu.."

"Ha'i.."

"Jadi.. Apa kau akan datang ke mansion akasuna?" tanya tenten.

"Ha'i... Aku akan datang kesana... ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun.. Aku.. datang ke mansion akasuna karena di undang.."

"Hmm... ku harap mereka tau kebenaran nya..."

"Aku juga berharap begitu.." ucap hinata lirih.

"Aku dan Kiba akan selalu menemanimu hinata-chan.. Kita ke mansion akasuna bersama-sama ya.."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah siang, mereka (Hinata, naruto, kiba dan tenten) berangkat menuju mansion akasuna. Saat tiba di mansion akasuna, semua orang menatap mereka.

Hampir semua orang mengetahui tentang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, sehingga mereka menatap hinata dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

Tenten menggenggam tangan hinata guna menyalurkan kekuatan. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, sedangkan naruto terdiam, karena ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Naruto merasa aura mansion akasuna sangat lain.

Kiba menatap sinis orang-orang yang menatap hinata dengan pandangan mencemooh itu. Ia sangat marah melihat gadis yang ia cintai dan juga sahabat nya itu tidak di hargai.

.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Di mansion sabaku, keluarga sabaku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju mansion akasuna, tetapi ada satu orang yang sepertinya tidak ingin ke sana.

"Gaara... Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Temari, kakaknya.

"Tidak" jawab gaara tegas.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari dulu keluarga Akasuna tidak pernah menyalahkan mu atas kematian sasori" ucap Kankuro menimpali.

Gaara hanya terdiam, sedangkan kaa-san, tou-san, nee-san dan nii-sannya sudah bersiap-siap.

Karura menatap sendu kelakuan putra bungsunya yang keras kepala.

"Apa karena hinata-chan tidak ada?" tanya karura.

DEG..

"Bukan karena itu" sanggah gaara, sambil menatap datar kaa-sannya itu. "Hinata di undang oleh keluarga akasuna tahun ini" Sabaku Ryuu akhirnya membuka suara nya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan hinata, aku tidak peduli apakah dia diundang atau tidak.. Aku tidak peduli" Hati gaara sakit saat mengucapkan kebohongan itu, karena jauh di dalam hatinya.. Ia sangat peduli.

"Bukankah dia pacarmu otouto?" tanya kankuro, ia heran kenapa adik nya ini tiba-tiba tidak peduli kenapa hinata.

"Kami sudah putus, Aku yang memutuskan nya" ucap gaara.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata tidak percaya... Bagaimana bisa Sabaku Gaara memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis yang ia cintai..

PLAAKKK.. terdengar bunyi tamparan keras, tamparan itu bersarang di wajah tampan gaara.. dan tamparan itu hasil karya kaa-sannya sendiri.

"Tega sekali kau berbuat seperti itu gaara! Kaa-san dan Tou-san membesar kan mu agar kau menjadi pria baik... tidak seperti ini.. mengecewakan hati hinata!.. Kaa-san sangat kecewa padamu..."

Sabaku karura pun berlalu dari hadapan putra bungsunya itu sambil menangis. Sabaku Ryuu yang melihat hal itu, langsung menyusul istrinya. Temari menatap nanar kearah gaara. Sedangkan kankuro terdiam, lalu ia menepuk bahu kiri gaara dan berkata " Ku harap kau memikirkan lagi keputusan mu itu, ku harap kau bisa lebih dewasa otouto, jika kau berubah pikiran, susul kami" Setelah mengucapkan itu, kankuro dan temari berlalu meninggalkan gaara sendirian.

'Kalian semua tidak tau... Kalian semua tidak mengerti perasaan ku... Aku... Sedalam apapun aku mencintai nya... Sebanyak apapun kasih sayang dan perhatian yang ku berikan padanya... yang dia lihat hanya sasori.. dia melihatku sebagai Akasuna sasori.. bukan sebagai Sabaku gaara... Yang dia cintai hanya.. Sasori.. bukan Gaara.. Di hatinya hanya ada Sasori... Nama Gaara... Sama sekali tidak ada.. dan tidak akan pernah ada' batin gaara, dengan ekspresi terluka.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review my bodyguard... hehehe.. review kalian adalah semangat ren... Gomen.. karena ren gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu... Dan juga karena ren update nya ngaret..Ren lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah dan sebentar lagi ren Uts..

Sekali lagi Arigatou...:-)


	5. He Return

**My Bodyguard **

**by : Uzumaki Ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina Slight...

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah lupa, hari dimana kita pertama kali bertemu.. 1 april. Dulu, aku selalu menganggap semuanya serba kebetulan. Tapi.. Setelah kau pergi.. Aku baru tahu satu hal.. bahwa ini bukan kebetulan.. bahwa ini adalah garisan takdir kita yang sengaja Tuhan pertemukan.

Hanya di pertemukan..

Tanpa di persatukan...

.

.

.

5\. He Return

Para tamu undangan berbisik-bisik saat melihat Hinata, mereka masih menganggap Gadis itu yang bersalah. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Baginya, selama Tuhan masih memberinya nyawa.. dia akan terus mendo'akan Sasori.. mencintainya.. dan berusaha berdamai dengan keluarga Akasuna.

Hinata berjalan menuju foto Sasori yang berada di sudut ruangan sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

"Hallo Saso-kun, Bagaimana rasanya berada di sana? Apakah hangat? Apakah dingin? A-Apakah gelap? atau terang? Apakah nyaman berada disana?... A-aku.. hiks.. Aku... A-aku sangat merindukan mu Saso-kun.. hiks... Aku selalu berharap Tuhan mau berbaik hati padaku dan memberikanmu kehidupan kedua.. hiks... A-Atau.. Tuhan berkenaan menjemputku.. Agar kita bisa bersama di kehidupan berikutnya... hiks.. hiks.." Hinata berlutut di depan foto Sasori sambil meletakkan bunga mawar semerah darah itu di sana.

"A-aku.. hiks.. membawa bunga mawar ini untuk Saso-kun.. Saso-kun menyukai warna merah kan... Aku.. hiks... Aku masih sangat mengingatnya... A-aku.. tidak akan pernah membawa bunga lily putih... atau.. hiks.. bunga krisan putih seperti.. hiks.. seperti yang mereka bawa... Aku tidak akan pernah membawa bunga lambang kematian itu untuk Saso-kun.. Karena.. hiks... karena... bagiku... Saso-kun tidak pernah... hiks... hiks... Saso-kun tidak pernah mati... Saso-kun tidak pernah meninggalkanku.. hiks.."

Naruto dan Kiba hanya terdiam... Tenten menangis dalam diam, melihat Hinata seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Mereka akhirnya mendatangi Hinata yang masih berlutut di sana.

"Relakan kepergian Sasori.. Hinata-chan... hiks... biarkan.. hiks.. biarkan dia tenang... hiks.. hiks..." Tenten berkata sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Saso-kun masih hidup, dia tidak pergi!" Teriak Hinata, para tamu undangan terkejut mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Hiks.. dia.. hiks.. dia tersenyum kepadaku... hiks.." Hinata berucap lirih, sambil memandang foto Sasori yang menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Sadarlah Hinata-chan! Sasori sudah pergi! dia sudah pergi! berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah dia masih hidup!" bentak Kiba, emosi.

Seluruh tamu undangan memandang kearah mereka, termasuk keluarga Sabaku.

Karura begitu sedih mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

'Jadi.. Hinata-chan tidak pernah mencintai Garaa..' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh tamu undangan sudah pulang. Tenten, Hinata, Kiba dan Naruto berniat hendak pulang juga, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi niat mereka.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, Hinata"

"Ha'i Akasuna Hitomi ba-san"

Hinatapun akhirnya pergi mengikuti langkah nyonya Akasuna itu.

'Entah mengapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk..' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan bergaya klasik, Hinatapun dipersilahkan duduk oleh nyonya Akasuna itu.

"Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa dengan aku mengundangmu kesini itu artinya aku telah memaafkanmu"

"Gomenasai... hiks.."

"Kau telah membunuh Putraku!"

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh Saso-kun..hiks... i-itu... itu sebuah kecelakaan.. hiks.."

"Kau membunuhnya... hiks.. Seandainya waktu itu kau melarangnya.. hiks.. dia pasti tidak akan meninggal.. dia pasti ada di sini!" Hitomi menangis begitu juga Hinata. Hinata lalu merangkak menuju Hitomi, lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita berumur itu.

"Aku mencintai Saso-kun.. ba-san... Aku sangat mencintai nya.. hiks.."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang cinta! hiks" teriak Hitomi.

"A-aku... hiks.. Aku... tidak pernah merasa Saso-kun pergi... dia tetap hidup di hati ku ba-san.."

"Aku berusaha memaafkanmu Hinata, Ku pikir dengan ini aku bisa memaafkan mu.. hiks.. tetapi aku salah! sangat salah! pergi dari sini! pergiiii!" bentak Hitomi sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata.

Hinata bangkit, lalu berlari sembari menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. Dadanya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan lama banget sih..." Kiba berucap dengan gusar., sedangkan Tenten memutar-mutar matanya tanda bosan.

Naruto bersandar di tembok dengan tangan terlipat yang ia letakkan di atas dada.

"Hey! Kau itu bodyguard Hina-chan kan...Sikap stay cool mu ini apa-apaan sih! Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti khawatir padanya" ucap Kiba dengan marah. Ya.. tentu saja Kiba marah, Naruto bahkan terlihat tidak terlalu peduli tentang apa yang di lakukan Hinata sekarang.

Bahkan setelah di efek Kiba pun, Naruto masih tetap diam dan stay cool. Respon Naruto membuat Kiba ingin melempar piring ke wajah bodyguard Hinata itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak ribut Kiba-kun? Ocehanmu itu membuat aku pusing!" Kata Tenten, frustrasi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Hinata-chan.. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dia" ucap Kiba lirih.

"Sebaiknya kita bertanya kepada Maid di sini.. Apakah Hinata-sama masih berbicara dengan Akasuna-san"

Kiba dan Tenten mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka bertiga pun bertanya kepada Maid keluarga Akasuna dan betapa terkejutnya mereka karena mengetahui Hinata telah meninggalkan Mansion Akasuna sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"Kita berpencar.. Aku dan Kiba-kun akan menelpon Supir Kiba-kun dulu agar mobilnya datang, dan kau Naruto-san.. Kau cari Hinata-chan dengan mobil Hinata-chan" perintah Tenten.

"Ha'i"

Dan Naruto pun langsung pergi mencari Hinata-sama nya.

Dari kejauhan, Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku Kankuro terlihat menguping pembicaraan Tenten dan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

_Drrrtt... drrrttt... drrttt..._

Handphone nya terus saja bergetar sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi Gaara hanya mendiamkan saja. Baginya tidak ada yang berguna dari hidupnya. Ia lelah dengan hidupnya.

Ia ingin sekali menyusul Sasori ke alam sana jika saja dia tidak ingat tentang dosanya yang masih sangat banyak.

_Drrrtt... drrrttt... drrttt..._

Terus saja seperti itu. Orang-orang terus saja bertingkah seolah-olah dia penting.

_Drrrtt... drrrttt... drrttt..._

Dengan malas, akhirnya Gaara pun mengambil handphone nya itu.

Nama Temari tertera di layar handphone nya. klik.

'Ada apa?' tanya Gaara datar.

'Dasar baka Otouto! Aku sudah menelpon mu selama ini dan kau baru merespon?! Heh.. Ku kira kau mati'

'Apa yang kau inginkan?' tanya Gaara To the point.

'Hinata menghilang setelah berbicara dengan Hitomi ba-san, cari dia, kalau kau masih peduli sih..'

Gaara menghela nafas... 'Itu bukan urusan ku' jawab Gaara datar.

'Astaga Gaara... ini Suna.. Walaupun dia pernah tinggal di Suna tapi tetap saja itu sudah lama berlalu.. ini sudah 3 tahun, dan Suna sudah berubah.. lagipula kami semua sudah tahu kebenarannya... Tentang Hinata, Sasori dan kau...'

Gaara terdiam ,dia terus mendengarkan ocehan Onee-sannya.

'Kami tahu kau masih mencintai Hinata.-chan' ucap Temari, lirih lewat via telepon.

klik.

Gaara langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya. Ia langsung mengambil Jaket, handphone, dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dan dengan cepat Sosoknya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

_flashback on._

_"Ayo Saso-kun.. cepat.. nanti kita telat" Hinata terus mengoceh di depan Sasori. Sasori masih saja mengikat tali sepatunya. "Sabar Hina-hime... Kau nggak liat aku sedang apa?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum. _

_"Nah.. sudah selesai.." ucap Sasori. "Ahh.. Akhirnya.. Aku sudah nunggu lama... rasanya seperti lumutan" kata Hinata sambil cemberut._

_"Aa.. gomen.. gomen Hina-hime" _

_"Huhh.. Baiklah.. Ayo kita pamit dulu sama Hitomi ba-san" Ajak Hinata._

_"Ba-san.. Kami berangkat dulu.." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya._

_"Kami pergi dulu kaa-san" ucap Sasori._

_"Ha'i.. Hati-hati" Hitomi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Putranya dan Hinata._

_flashback off._

Masa lalu yang indah.. Hinata tidak pernah berniat melupakannya. Tidak pernah terbersit di pikirannya untuk menghapus kenangan indah itu.

Baginya Sasori tidak pernah mati. Hatinya selalu menjadi milik Sasori. Sasori cinta pertamanya, dan ia tidak pernah yakin akan jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selain Sasori.

Hinata menangis. Andai masa lalu itu bisa terulang kembali. Andai ia dapat menghentikan waktu. Andai dia tidak ceroboh. Andai 'orang itu' tidak ada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Sasori. Sasori pasti masih ada di sini. Sasori pasti akan menghapus air matanya.

Tidak-tidak..

Jika Sasori masih ada.. ia pasti tidak akan pernah menangis. Jika Sasori masih ada.. ia pasti akan selalu tersenyum..

Jika Sasori masih ada... Mungkin dia bisa kembali lagi pada pribadinya yang dahulu. Tidak ada Hinata yang egois. Tidak ada Hinata yang sok kuat. Tidak ada Hinata yang cengeng.

Seperti sekarang.

Hinata terus menangis. Angin di malam tanpa bintang menemaninya. Rasa dingin tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi. Rasa dingin itu sudah bersatu dengan dirinya.

Pantai Suna di malam hari memang indah, tapi itu tidak bisa membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Ia sakit. Ia terluka. Terlalu banyak yang berubah, terlalu banyak kepedihan di dalam hidupnya tanpa Sasori .

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengebut. Ia Takut. Takut Hinata terluka. Tugasnya adalah menjaga Hinata tapi ia lalai. Baginya menjaga Hinata bukan sekedar tugas dan kewajiban, bukan sekedar tanggung jawab pekerjaan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga karena kelalaiannya, cukup di masa lalu nya saja itu terjadi. Baginya Hinata adalah orang yang berharga, ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi hatinya mengatakan seperti itu...

Mungkin karena melihat penderitaan dan beban gadis itu yang sangat besar. Naruto ingin melindunginya.. bukan hanya karena itu kewajibannya...

Naruto ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

Tetapi sekarang rasanya sangat menyiksa... Kehilangan seseorang yang penting karena ia lalai. Ia lalai lagi. Ia benci mengatakan bahwa ia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia harus mencari Hinata dimana lagi? Hampir semua tempat di Suna ia datangi, tetapi Hinata tidak di temukan.

Naruto frustasi. 'Hinata-sama... kau ada dimana?' batin Naruto. Naruto ingat, dia belum ke pantai Suna, pantai yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Hinata.

Ia berencana kesana. "Ku harap aku bisa menemukan mu disana.." bisik Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Angin terus berhembus. Ombak pantai Suna nampak tenang di malam hari. Hinata duduk sendirian di sana. Dia ingin sendiri. Dia ingin bebas. Seperti Angin yang berhembus lembut. Atau seperti dedaunan kelapa yang melambai-lambai.

Dia ingin seperti pasir pantai yang bisa beterbangan bebas di udara jika tertiup angin.

Dia ingin menjadi Ombak pantai yang tenang.

Dia ingin sesekali melarikan diri dari kenyataan hidup dan menjadi pengecut. Tetapi harga dirinya mengatakan ia tidak boleh seperti itu. Ia harus bertahan. Ia harus kuat.

Ia benci dirinya yang sekarang, Ia begitu rapuh namun berusaha kuat. Ia harus berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain untuk bertahan.

Terlalu banyak Hal yang Salah dalam hidupnya.

Angin berhembus dengan lebih kencang. Membuat helaian demi helaian indigonya beterbangan. Air matanya masih mengalir deras, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak menghapusnya. Ia membiarkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang ke pantai itu. Ia terdiam di kejauhan. Matanya menangkap Sosok Hinata. Gadis itu pasti sedang kedinginan. Naruto pun melepaskan jaket yang tadi ia kenakan, dan dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Hinata-sama nya.

Sekarang Naruto begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Ia tepat di belakang Hinata. Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Naruto pun meletakkan jaketnya pada punggung dan bahu Hinata. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Kanan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. lalu ia dengan refleks mengusap air matanya.

"Ku kira aku kehilangan kau" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tidak menyahut, ia masih saja menangis.

"Jangan menangis Hinata-sama.."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu ia berusaha berhenti menangis walaupun masih sesenggukan.

"Ne, Hinata-sama.. Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal " kata Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke arah pantai.

"A-apa?" Akhirnya Hinata merespon perkataan Naruto

"Bisakah.. Bisakah Hinata-sama tidak menghilang lagi.. ? Bisakah Hinata-sama selalu berada di tempat yang bisa ku jangkau dengan mataku?" Pinta Naruto Sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata balas menatap Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"A-aku.. A-aku.. tidak tahu.." ucap Hinata, lirih.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Aku tahu tidak ada yang pasti di dunia ini. Tapi aku ingin kepastian.." ucap Naruto, Ia mengungkapkan secara perlahan. Angin menderu. membuat rambut Naruto berantakan dan terlihat beterbangan ke sembarang arah.

Hinata terkesiap.

DEG.

_"Aku tahu tidak ada yang pasti di dunia ini Hina-hime. Tapi aku menginginkan kepastian itu datang darimu"_

Perkataan itu begitu mirip dengan yang Sasori pernah ucapkan. Hinata terisak lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto, yang dia lihat sekarang bukanlah Naruto, yang dia rasakan saat ini bukan keberadaan Naruto tetapi Sasori.

Naruto terkejut menyadari Hinata memeluknya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Akhirnya, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hinata dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Saso-kun... Aku merindukan mu..." gumam Hinata. Ia semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Di mata Hinata.. Ia adalah Sasori, bukan Naruto. Untuk saat ini.

Di kejauhan, seseorang memandangi Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berpelukan, Hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Orang itu adalah Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain bukanlah sifat Naruto. Ia benci hal seperti itu. Apalagi ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi 'Majikannya' , itu sama sekali bukan tipikal Naruto.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Prinsip hidupnya yang seperti itu mulai goyah setelah ia mengenal Hinata.

Naruto merasakan nafas Hinata teratur di pelukannya. Hinata tertidur. Naruto menghela nafas, dengan masih memeluk Hinata, Naruto berusaha menggapai tas tangan milik Hinata, dan saat itu ia merasa bahwa Handphone Hinata bergetar.

Naruto pun mengambil handphone Hinata. Ada banyak panggilan masuk, ada dari Tenten, Kiba, Hiashi-sama, bahkan juga Gaara.

_Drrtt.. drrttt... drttt .._

Handphone Hinata kembali bergetar, nama Tenten tertera di sana. Naruto memindahkan posisi tidur Hinata, yang awalnya ada di pelukannya kini kepala Hinata berada di pangkuan Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Tenten itu.

'Hina-chan! Kau ada dimana? Kami mencemaskan mu.. ' ucap Tenten, via telepon.

'Hinata-sama bersamaku, sekarang dia tertidur' Jawab Naruto.

'Huftt.. Syukurlah.. Ini Naruto-san kan?' tanya Tenten.

'Ha'i'

'Ah.. ya sudah.. yang penting sekarang Hinata-chan sudah ketemu. Padahal ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya, tapi dia sudah tertidur. Konbanwa Naruto-san'

'Ha'i, konbanwa'

klik. Sambungan di putuskan oleh Naruto.

"Siapa yang menelpon Naruto-san? " tanya Hinata. Naruto terkejut Hinata bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apakah suaraku terlalu keras dan membuatmu bangun?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu ia bangun dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Gomen" ucap Naruto, lirih.

"Ha'i.. Jadi siapa yang menelpon tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Tenten-san.. dia mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata-sama. Ada banyak panggilan masuk di Handphone mu, dan juga sepertinya ada yang ingin Tenten-san bicarakan dengan mu" ucap Naruto sambil mengembalikan Handphone Hinata.

"Ah.. Aku akan menelpon Tenten-chan sekarang"

Hinata pun menelpon Tenten.

'Moshi-moshi Tenten-chan'

'Aa.. moshi-moshi Hinata-chan . Loh, kata Naruto kau tertidur?'

'Ha'i, itu tadi. sekarang aku sudah bangun. Kata Naruto-san ada yang ingin Tenten-chan bicarakan dengan ku, apa itu?'

'Humm' Suara Tenten nampak ragu di sebrang telpon.

'Ada apa Tenten-san?' desak Hinata.

'Dia.. dia kembali Hinata-chan...'

'Dia siapa Tenten-chan?' tanya Hinata , bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Tenten.

'Uchiha Sasuke... dia... dia telah kembali ke Konoha' Ucap Tenten, lirih.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Ren update lagi nih... Gomen kalau chap 4 kemarin agak garing. Satu persatu masa lalu Hinata akan terbongkar. Gomen juga kalau di chap-chap awal ini jadi Hinata -centric- dan juga romence NaruHina nya kurang kerasa.**

**Di chap-chap nanti akan mulai banyak scene Naruto n NaruHina. Btw, kira-kira ada nggak yang penasaran sama peran Sasuke disini?**

**Arigatou buat review nya di chap-chap sebelumnya. Review kalian semangat buat Ren. :-)**

**Dan.. Gomen karena Ren nggak bisa balas Review kalian satu-satu. Arigatou juga buat kalian yang sudah nge-fav n follow My Bodyguard.. **

**Chap ini words nya udah Ren panjangin. Ren harap chap ini tidak mengecewakan. **

**Arigatou Minna-san :-) . **

**Akhir kata, Jaa... ;-)**


	6. Back To School

**My Bodyguard **

**by : Uzumaki Ren**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina Slight...

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran

.

.

"Thanks doctor , I feel healthy now!"

"Yes, keep your health"

"Okay, have a nice day"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, lalu setelah pasiennya pergi, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membuka jendela. Kota New York memang indah. Tetapi Konoha jauh lebih indah, karena disana lah ia dilahirkan, di besarkan, disana keluarganya tinggal.

Dua setengah tahun ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, rasanya seperti buronan.

Dokter muda itu berbalik. Ia menatap meja kerjanya, ada sebuah foto disana.

Foto keluarga. Foto ia dan keluarganya. Ia merindukan mereka.

Keluarganya begitu bahagia. Dahulu.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

.

6\. Back to School

Hinata membeku di tempatnya. Rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Nama Uchiha Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Uchiha Sasuke.. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa.. kesini.

Tidak-tidak, bukan itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia sudah ada di Konoha..

Melihat Hinata-sama nya terdiam membuat Naruto bingung. Ia pun mendekati Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata masih terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar. 'Naruto tidak perlu tahu semua ini, ini hidupku, ini masalahku, Naruto terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan urusan hidupku' pikir Hinata.

"Ku mohon berhenti" ucap Hinata, tegas. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Berhenti untuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Berhenti ikut campur dengan urusanku, berhenti peduli dengan ku, aku tahu kau hanya kasihan kepadaku! Aku benci di kasihani, kau sudah terlalu banyak mencampuri masalahku dan kau sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak! Jadi ku mohon berhenti.. tidak-tidak, ku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti ikut campur dan lupakan semuanya!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar semua perkataan Hinata. Safir nya terbelalak tanda ia tak percaya. Hinata begitu berbeda. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-sama nya?

Hinata bangkit dan pergi ke mobil. Akhirnya Naruto pun menyusul, dan mereka pulang dalam keadaan saling diam.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamarnya. Alarmnya terus saja berisik sedari tadi. Dengan malas Hinata membuka matanya. Pukul 6.. Astaga!

Hinata langsung mengambil baju seragamnya dari lemari, setelah itu dengan terburu-buru ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, ia menuju ruang makan, disana ia melihat Naruto sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Naruto berdiri membelakangi Hinata. Pria itu terlihat sibuk dengan handphone nya.

'Ha'i, akan saya usahakan..'

'Apa Hinata sudah bangun?'

'Hinata-sama sudah bangun tidur, apakah anda ingin berbicara dengannya?'

'Ha'i, berikan handphone mu padanya nak.. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Hinata' Jawab Hiashi dari sebrang telpon.

Narutopun berbalik. Hinata terkejut. Pria itu tahu ia ada disini.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Hinata, datar.

"Hiashi-sama" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Hiashi-sama ingin berbicara dengan mu" Tambah Naruto, lagi. Hinata mengangguk. Lalu mengambil handphone yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini Naruto-san? Aku ingin bebas berbicara dengan tou-san ku" ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ha'i Hinata-sama, gomenasai" Sembari mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto membungkuk kepada Hinata sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, setelah itu ia pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata sedikit tekejut dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi formal kepadanya. 'Apa ia merasa tidak nyaman karena perkataanku tadi malam?' pikir Hinata.

Tetapi ia memilih mengabaikan semua pikiran itu dan berbicara dengan Tou-sannya via telpon.

'Moshi-moshi.. Ohayou tou-san' sapa Hinata.

'Ohayou Hinata, Bagaimana keadaanmu disana sayang?'

'Aku baik-baik saja tou-san.. Tou-san bagaimana disana? Aku kangen Tou-san...'

'Tou-san juga baik-baik saja, sama seperti mu sayang, Tou-san juga merindukan mu.. '

'Syukurlah tou-san baik-baik saja'

'Hinata?' pangil Hiashi. 'Ya tou-san?' Jawab Hinata.

'Tou-san ada permintaan kepadamu' ucap Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

Ia duduk diam di kursi samping kemudi, pandangannya tertuju kearah jalanan. Perkataan Tou-sannya masih sangat membayanginya. Permintaan itu sangat berat baginya. Ia merasa sangat canggung dengan Naruto saat ini, ia sadar itu semua akibat perkataannya kemarin malam.

"Ne, Hinata-sama.. Hiashi-sama memintaku untuk.." Perkataan Naruto diputus dengan cepat oleh Hinata. "Aku tahu" jawab Hinata. "Tou-san mengatakan hal itu kepada ku tadi" tambah Hinata.

"Tapi, kalau Hinata-sama keberatan, Aku.." ucapan Naruto di interupsi oleh Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Itu permintaan tou-sanku. Saat di sekolah kau boleh memanggil ku Hinata-chan seperti teman-temanku yang lain.. "

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-kun" Lanjut Hinata. Naruto terdiam, setelah itu ia mengangguk, segaris senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Konoha Senior High. Naruto pergi untuk memarkir mobil sedangkan Hinata turun dari mobilnya, ia lalu memandangi pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga. Sangat indah.

1 April.. pertemuan pertama dengan cinta pertama. Hinata tersenyum, ia teringat dengan Sasori. Ada saat dimana ia merasa Sasori masih hidup, namun ada saat dimana ia sadar bahwa ia harus merelakan pria itu pergi. Walaupun di dalam hatinya selalu bersemi nama Sasori.

Akasuna Sasori.. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang hatinya inginkan dan pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Bukankah yang disebut cinta itu ketika kau menginginkannya tanpa syarat? Ketika kau tidak punya alasan untuk mencintai tetapi kau tetap terus melakukannya?

Angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga membuat helaian indigonya beterbangan dan beberapa bunga sakura jatuh dari pohonnya. Salah satu bunga sakura itu jatuh ke kepalanya, tapi ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

Sama halnya dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tidak disadarinya. Pria itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dan mengambil bunga sakura yang berada di puncak kepalanya.

"Hinata-sama, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Panggil aku 'Hinata-chan' seperti yang tou-san perintahkan kepadamu, ini sedang di sekolah" bisik Hinata.

"Ha'i Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto.

Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, karena ia merasa bahwa ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang merasa senang ketika Naruto memanggilnya 'Hinata-chan'.

"Ruang kepala sekolah berada di samping ruang perpustakaan. Dari sini kau terus, setelah itu belok kiri jika kau melihat lapangan basket, setelah belok kiri, berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan sedikit" Hinata menjelaskan kepada Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Dan Hinatapun beranjak ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Awal tahun ajaran selalu saja sama. Mading sekolah selalu penuh sesak dengan siswa siswi, tentu saja, mereka semua ingin melihat di kelas mana mereka tahun ini. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan siswa siswi yang telah lebih dahulu ada disana. Kiba dan Tenten juga ada disana, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga bersama-sama menerobos.

Berhasil!.

Mereka melihat tulisan yang ada di mading.

Hyuuga Hinata 3-1

Tenten 3-3

Inuzuka Kiba 3-2

"Yah.. kita nggak sekelas!" teriak Kiba frustasi. Tenten geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kiba. Sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Hinata tidak menanggapi aksi Kiba, matanya terus menyusuri nama-nama siswa yang tertera disana.

Namikaze Naruto 3-1 ! ini pasti ulah Tou-sannya!

Tenten menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Hinata. Dia pun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

"Naruto-san juga sekolah disini? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Tenten. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. Hinata terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan kepada kalian" ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Ini rahasia" ucap Hinata datar.

.

.

.

.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

_Tok.. tok. tokk.._

"Masuk" sebuah suara menjawab keraguan Naruto. Ia pun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu. Ada seorang wanita yang ia prediksi sebagai kepala sekolahnya, wajah wanita itu masih terlihat sangat muda, Sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya.

Dan ada seorang pemuda, mungkin murid baru juga sama sepertinya karena orang itu memakai seragam Konoha Senior High, sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-san" ucap Wanita itu. Naruto pun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan siswa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi Namikaze-san, Apakah kau membawa berkas yang belum kau lengkapi?" Tanya Wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu ia menyerahkan berkasnya. "Tunggu sebentar, nanti akan ku cek kelengkapannya. Oh ya, Aku Senju Tsunade. Kepala sekolah di Konoha Senior High. Selamat bergabung di sekolah ini" ucap Tsunade, ramah.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsunade. "Ha'i Tsunade-sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ku sangka kau bisa ramah juga sensei. Tetapi mengapa kepada ku sikap mu jadi bertolak belakang?" Komentar pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Itu karena kau banyak tingkah 'Uchiha'!" Tsunade memberikan penekanan kepada marga Uchiha yang ia ucapkan.

"Cepat putuskan ! Kau ingin masuk kelas mana?!" bentak Tsunade, sepertinya ia mulai kehabisan stok kesabaran.

"Aku akan memutuskan nya setelah aku melihat daftar murid di setiap kelas. Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi Sensei" Pria Uchiha itu masih bersikeras.

Dengan sisa kesabaran yang tinggal sedikit. Tsunade melempar daftar murid Konoha Senior High kepada Uchiha muda itu. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat adegan itu. Setelah itu Tsunade melihat berkas yang di bawa Naruto tadi dan memeriksanya.

"Berkasmu lengkap Namikaze-san" ucap Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menemukan kelasku" ucap si pria Uchiha tiba-tiba.

"Kelas 3-1" Lanjut pemuda itu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Hhh.. baiklah. Kau dan Namikaze-san satu kelas. Pergilah kesana sekarang" perintah Tsunade.

Naruto membungkukkan badanya, lalu ia pergi di ikuti dengan Pemuda Uchiha tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Aku adalah wali kelas kalian tahun ini, jadi ku mohon kerjasamanya agar tercipta suasana belajar mengajar yang baik dan nyaman di kelas ini" Ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap semua murid kelas 3-1. Hinata memandang ke seisi kelas. Tidak ada Naruto. 'Dia lama banget sih' keluh Hinata dalam hati.

Pintu kelas 3-1 di ketuk. Kurenai pun keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh ya Murid-murid, ada dua orang murid baru di kelas ini" ucap Kurenai.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Kurenai. Dua orang pria masuk kedalam kelas. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa murid baru itu.

Keberadaan Naruto sudah ia prediksi. Tetapi keberadaan Pria lain yang berada di sebelah Naruto.. Itu..

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal semuanya dan mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kau lagi" ucap Kurenai kepada pemuda Uchiha tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya datar.

Kurenai-sensei dan semua murid di kelas itu menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang di ucapkan lagi oleh pria Uchiha itu. Kurenai menghela nafas. "Kalian berdua, silahkan duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang" ucap Kurenai. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

Saat menuju ke belakang, Sasuke berbenti di meja Hinata dan berbisik kepada Hinata. "Tadaima Hime" ucapnya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Hinata membeku di tempatnya. Sedangkan Naruto melihat ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke dan ekspresi wajah Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, lalu ia memilih mengabaikan mereka dan duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan ia mendatangi meja Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata, ia berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi berdua. Dan sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya.'Apa hubungan Hinata-sama dengan Sasuke?'

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan di taman belakang sekolah yang sunyi.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

"Karena aku ingin" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aku sudah menyuruh kau pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku!"

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa di perintah Hime"

"Kau... kau yang telah membuat dia.. " Perkataan Hinata di putus oleh Sasuke. "Jangan menyalahkanku atas sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan Hyuuga!" bentak Sasuke. "Dahulu aku memang mencintaimu! tapi jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang perasaanku ini berubah menjadi benci! ini semua karena ulahmu Hyuuga!" Sasuke terus membentak Hinata sambil memojokkannya ke tembok. Hinata mulai merasa takut dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya kini sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ia kenal dahulu.

Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke begitu dekat.

"Kau yang memaksaku menjadi seperti ini Hime.." ucap Sasuke lirih..

"Sasuke.. A-aku.." Hinata berucap dengan terbata-bata.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun kepada ku Hyuuga! Sejak awal itu adalah benci"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut. Nafas Sasuke dapat ia rasakan. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang memojokkan Hinata tadi dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Hinata bernafas lega.

"Perasaanku padamu.. Sejak awal itu adalah benci.. Cinta dan benci begitu tipis sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membedakannya"

Hinata terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi.. Kau.. Kau ingin bilang kepadaku bahwa kejadian di masa lalu itu adalah akibat dari kebencianmu padaku? begitukah Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan menghubungkan masa lalu dengan sekarang atau masa depan .. Hime"

"Karena Tidak ada hubungannya antara masa lalu dan masa depan!" Lanjut Sasuke.

DEG.

Kata-kata itu.. begitu menusuknya.

Kata-Kata itu.. Ia tidak tahu jika Kata-kata itu menjadi bumerang baginya.

_"Pergi dari Hadapan ku Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahmu! pergii! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku Uchiha!" bentak Hinata dengan suara parau. Air mata terus menerus mengalir dari matanya, bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur._

_"Kau mengusirku Hime... Jangan salahkan aku jika di masa depan aku membencimu" _

_"Jangan pernah menghubungkan masa lalu dengan sekarang atau masa depan.. Karena.. Tidak ada hubungannya antara masa lalu dan masa depan!" teriak Hinata._

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Hinata, dan tangis Hinata pecah setelah kepergian Sasuke. Ia tidak sedih atau pun sakit hati karena Sasuke membencinya.. tetapi.. ia sedih karena Sasori.

"Gomen... Saso-kun.. Gomenasai.. " ucap Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya.

Hinata terus saja menangis. Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearahnya, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya.

Ternyata itu Naruto. "Hinata-sama.. " panggil Naruto sambil menyodorkan saputangan kepada Hinata. Hinata tidak merespon.

"Gomen.. Karena aku sedikit mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sasuke, tetapi walaupun begitu aku tidak mengerti dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar.. sekaliagi.. gomen" ucap Naruto lirih. Naruto berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata.

"Jangan menangis Hinata-sama" ucap Naruto, lagi. Ia memanggil Hinata dengan 'Hinata-sama' karena tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Masih tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Akhirnya, Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata yang bebas. Hinata terkejut. Naruto membuka tangan Hinata dan meletakkan saputangannya ke telapak tangan Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto melangkah pergi.

Hinata terdiam walaupun masih menangis, ia memandangi saputangan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Ada tulisan 'Naruto' dan ada gambar rubah ekor 9 di saputangan Naruto. Jahitan tangan.

Mau tidak mau bibir Hinata membentuk satu lengkungan tipis, yang biasa di sebut senyuman. Ia tidak menyangka selera Naruto seperti ini. Sangat lucu.

"Kau adalah Bodyguard.. tetapi kau lebih mirip Guardian Angel Naruto.." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengambil Handphone dari dalam kantong roknya. Ia mengsms Naruto.

_Subject: Arigatou._

_Arigatou atas saputangannya. Aku akan ke uks setelah ini. Jadi jika ada sensei yang bertanya dimana keberadaan ku, jawab saja aku di uks._

_klik. Message send. _

_drt.. 1 received message from Naruto._

_Subject : Ya_

_Ha'i Hinata-sama. Jangan menangis lagi._

.

.

.

.

Karura menatap putra bungsunya dengan tatapan sedih. "Haruskah kau pergi Gaara?" Tanya Temari. "Hn" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kau menyerah dengan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Kankuro. "Bukan urusanmu" ucap Gaara, dingin.

"Karena dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, bukan berarti tidak ada yang mencintaimu" ucap Temari.

"Kami selalu mencintaimu Nak" Akhirnya Karura angkat bicara. Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku tahu.. Aku juga" ucapnya. Setelah itu Gaara berjalan menuju mobilnya, masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi dari Mansion Sabaku.

Di perjalanan, Gaara teringat sesuatu dan ia berkata kepada supirnya " Aku ingin singgah di suatu tempat"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, saatnya untuk pulang. Naruto hendak ke uks untuk menjemput Hinata. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Gaara berada di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Gaara terlebih dahulu.

"Yo, Gaara" Sapa Naruto. Gaara merespon dengan anggukkan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. 50 menit lagi pesawatku akan berangkat. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan kepada Hinata tentang kepergianku. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Suna. Aku sudah putus asa dengan Hinata. Aku sadar tidak ada kesempatan untukku. Jadi ku harap kau dapat menggantikan peranku untuk menjaga Hinata" Ucap Gaara. Naruto mengangguk dan berucap " Aku pasti akan menjaganya" . Setelah itu Gaara masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju bandara. Naruto pun berlari menuju uks untuk memberitahukan perihal kepergian Gaara kepada Hinata-sama nya.

Setelah sampai di uks, Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata. Hinata begitu terkejut, merekapun segera pergi ke bandara untuk menyusul Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terus saja melihat kearah jam tangannya dengan gusar. 30 menit lagi dia akan berangkat dan..

'Arrgghh.. baka!' Makinya. Hinata tidak mungkin akan datang kesini dan menangisinya kan? Memangnya siapa dirinya sampai-sampai Hinata mau datang?

Gaara meringis dalam hati ketika memikirkan hal itu. Ia begitu menyedihkan, mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun melihat kearahnya.

Mengapa dunia begitu tidak adil?

Ia begitu tulus mencintai gadis itu, tetapi kenapa gadis itu tidak sedikitpun tersentuh akan ketulusan hatinya?

"Gaara-kun!" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali. Gaara berbalik dan melihat Hinata dan Naruto berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya. "Apa?!" tanya Gaara. Hinata tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Gaara dan memeluk pria itu. Naruto hanya bisa memandang mereka dari jauh.

"Kau jahat Gaara-kun.." ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gomen" ucap Gaara.

"Dan Arigatou.." lanjut Gaara. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Untuk semuanya" ucap Gaara. "Ha'i.. " jawab Hinata, lirih.

"Aishiteru Hime" ucap Gaara. Hinata tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Gaara, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan membeku di tempatnya, di pelukan Gaara. Dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Gaara.. Ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya.

"Gomen.. Aku.. " ucapan Hinata terputus oleh perkataan Gaara "Sstt.. Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku, cukup seperti ini saja, Aku sangat bersyukur dapat mengatakannya kepadamu"

"Hu'um" ucap Hinata. Mereka masih saja berpelukan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Gaara-kun"

"Aku juga"

Gaara memejamkan matanya, berharap waktu berhenti disini dan ia akan terus seperti ini bersama Hinata. Selamanya.

_Perhatian-perhatian, pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan xxxxxxx akan berangkat 15 menit lagi._

Mendengar itu, dengan berat hati, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pergi dari Hadapan Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian Gaara dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya mulai memanas. Dan..._Tes.. tess... tess_

Air matanya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. "Sayonara.. Gaara-kun" ucap Hinata, lirih. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya.

Naruto tahu satu hal, Hinata tidak ingin dia ikut campur.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-sama" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk pasrah, dan merekapun pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga.

_**TBC...**_

**Gomen.. Ren baru update sekarang.. setelah ini Ren pengen fokus buat UKK dulu ya minna-san.. Do'a in Ren yaa Minna :D**

**Arigatou buat review dan fav follow nya di chap sebelumnya.. Review kalian semangat buat Ren. Gomen juga karena Ren bikin karakter Hinata jadi cengeng di chap ini. :) ini demi jalan cerita..**

**Untuk banyaknya chapter.. huummm.. Ren belum nentukan.. Intinya ini belum mencapai klimaks. Setuju gak Minna kalo charanya nambah terus?**

**Pojok balas review : **

**narto : Arigatou udah ngereview My Bodyguard, Apanya yang belum dapat?**

**Tina : Arigatou udah ngereview My Bodyguard, Haha, iya, baru baca chap 1 yah? :D**

**Yang Login Ren bales lewat pm yaaa :)**

**Akhir kata, Jaaa.. ;)**


	7. Trouble Maker

**My Bodyguard**

**By: Uzumaki ren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

**A/N : Gomenn.. Gomenasai Minna.. Ren salah nyantumin Pairing, setelah membaca review kalian, Ren berusaha mencari kesalahan Ren. Dan Akhirnya Ren menemukannya. Ren menulis Pairnya SasuHina, Padalah seharusnya NaruHina, itu tersilap sama FF Queen Hinata yang lagi In-Process. **

**Sekali lagi Gomen… Ren hanya manusia biasa yang punya banyak salah, Arigatou sudah ngingatin Ren **

**Dan untuk Romance-nya, Gomen kalau kurang kerasa, Ren hanya ingin tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Karena status NaruHina masih antara 'Majikan dengan Bodyguard'. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dan lelah membaca My Bodyguard. Akhir kata Jaa dan Arigatou.. **

.

.

.

'Dia' adalah bagian dari mimpi indah yang kukubur selama belasan tahun. Aku, Namikaze Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan kebebasan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak dapat ku jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Sebenarnya perasaan seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Hanya pertama kali setelah sekian lama.

Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata ini pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

Sebelum Gadis itu pergi dan menghilang tanpa kabar.

.

.

.

.

**7\. Trouble Maker.**

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak kepergian Gaara ke Amerika. Hinata menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Dan sekarang ia terbiasa dengan Naruto.

Hinata ingin tertawa rasanya, dahulu ia dengan sombongnya ingin membuat Naruto menyerah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai bodyguard dirinya, tetapi malah sekarang dia yang jadi ketergantungan dengan Naruto.

Dunia memang tidak dapat di prediksi.

Lagi pula Naruto bisa diandalkan. Pria itu tahu hampir semua rahasianya. Hampir. Bukan berarti Pria itu tahu segalanya.

Hari ini Hari minggu, Hinata berencana pergi ke pameran buku bersama Naruto. Mereka mendapatkan tugas kelompok untuk mewawancarai salah satu penulis novel terkenal. Sebenarnya ia juga sekelompok dengan Sasuke, tetapi entah kenapa ia malas mengajak pria Uchiha itu.

Ia malas berurusan dengan pria itu. Dan ia merasa sial sudah sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

Hinata bersiap-siap. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin.

_Tok..tok..tokk_

"Hinata-sama, cepatlah, sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai" Teriak Naruto dari luar kamar Hinata.

"Ha'i sebentar" Jawab Hinata sambil cemberut.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sedikit terpesona denagn penampilan Naruto. Baju yang ia belikan tempo hari memang sangat cocok di pakai oleh Naruto, apalagi ditambah dengan rambut basah pria itu.

Pria itu terlihat sangat keren sekarang.

Merasa di tatap oleh Hinata, Naruto pun akhirnya bersuara. " Ne, Hinata-sama , Apa yang kau lihat? Kau sedang mengagumiku ya? Atau kau sekarang sedang terpesona denganku?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

Hinata tersadar dari dunianya. " Baka! Mana mungkin aku terpesona melihatmu!" Dusta Hinata.

Naruto tertawa, Hinata hanya melongo, ia bingung apa bagian yang lucu dari percakapan mereka. Melihat Hianata bingung, Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Hinata dan membisiki Gadis itu .

"Ne, Kau bohong Hinata-sama… Kau mengagumiku, wajahmu begitu merah ketika memandangiku tadi" bisik Naruto. Wajah Hinata makin memerah, merah karena malu.

Narutopun menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Hinata dan ia pun tertawa lepas. " Tidak ada yang lucu Naruto!" ucap Hinata, sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Hahaha.. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto, pria itu berucap sambil tertawa dan memegang perutnya. Naruto berjalan mendahului Hinata, dan Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto sambil menatap punggung pria itu.

'_Sikapmu jauh dari kata sekedar seorang bodyguard… kau tidak formal kepadaku, kau berani tertawa lepas dihadapanku, kau mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku, tetapi kau juga melindungiku… sebenarnya kau itu bodyguard atau guardian angel Naruto?_' Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

_15 menit kemudian.._

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di tempat pameran. Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dan memandang kagum pameran yang penuh sesak dengan orang, buku-buku pun penuh sesak hingga terlihat sampai keluar. Ia sering pergi ke pameran, tetapi ia belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke pameran buku terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Perlengkapannya selalu tersedia, Deidara selalu menyedikan perlengkapannya jauh-jauh hari.

Naruto turun dari mobil dan mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Setelah ia mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, ia balik memandang Hinata lagi. Ia heran.

Gadis itu seperti terlihat _Excited _dengan pemandangan pameran di depannya. Dan baginya pameran buku ini terlihat biasa, apalagi pamerannya di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Ini sangat keren Naruto-san! Ku pikir aku harus memfoto tempat ini… orang-orang sangat banyak dan buku-bukunya juga sangat banyak" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum senang, ia mengambil Handphone nya dan memfoto pameran itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Hinata, _'Sepertinya dia belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini'_ Batin Naruto.

" Ayo kita kesana!" ucap Hinata dengan ceria sambil menarik tangan Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau jahat tidak mengajakku Hime" sebuah suara baritone membuat Hinata terdiam di tempatnya, begitu pula Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke muncul dihadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah mengerikan dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Oke, sepertinya Hinata terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan ekspresi wajah pria itu.

"Aku dan Hinata-chan lupa memberitahumu Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Namikaze" balas Sasuke datar. " Aku berbicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata" lanjut Sasuke, sambil menatap Hinata tajam dan penuh intimidasi.

Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar, peluh bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, bahkan tangannya pun kini basah dengan keringat dingin. Pria Uchiha itu penuh dengan Aura iblis yang mengintimidasi sekarang.

Naruto merasakan tangan Hinata basah dan dingin, ia tahu gadis itu mersa terancam sekarang.

"Ayo kita kesana, acara akan dimulai dan kita bisa mewawancarai penulis novel _Silent Love" _ ucap Naruto, Pria itu menyelamatkan Hinata dari Sasuke kali ini!

Hinata menghela nafas tanda lega. Sedangkan Sasuke mendecih tanda ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Naruto.

'_Sebenarnya kau siapa? Berani memegang tangan Hime dan kau bisa akrab dengannya '_ Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk. Mereka bertigapun melangkah menuju tempat acara.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Acara sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tetapi Sasuke masih saja mengikuti Hinata dan Naruto kemana-mana. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga berada di café dekat pameran buku tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami terus sih?" Tanya Hinata frustasi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau aneh Sasuke!" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata mengatakan hal itu kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan hal itu.

Kata-kata pedas dari gadis itu sudah biasa ia terima, walaupun terkadang emosinya memuncak mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya Dia itu siapa Hime? Kenapa dia selalu ada di dekat kau?" Tanya Sasuke frontal dan to the point sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto cuek-cuek saja di tatap tajam seperti itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata datar.

"Nggak papa sih" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku hanya penasaran" Lanjut pria itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang penasaran, Aku dan Naruto-kun adalah sepasang kekasih"

"UHUKK!" Naruto tersedak mendengar kebohongan Hinata, Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Kekasih katanya? Astaga! Bahkan ia dan Hinata sering sekali bertengkar dan lagipula hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau tersedak ya? Ini minum untukmu" ucap Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum maut sambil menyodorkan minuman kepada Naruto. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung meminum minuman yang disodorkan Hinata kepadanya.

Sasuke memandang curiga kepada keduanya_. 'Hinata bisa melupakan Sasori? Dia berpacaran dengan pria seperti ini?! Aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannyai' _Batin Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto selesai minum, Hinata menyikut perut Naruto agar pria itu menuruti rencananya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Hinata-sama?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke menjauh dariku, itu saja" jawab Hinata.

"Kau malah membuat segalanya jadi bertambah buruk"

"Gomen… " ucap Hinata lirih. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia salah dan ia mengakui semua itu.

Mereka sekarang berjalan menuju mobil Hinata yang di parkir di pameran, Sasuke pulang setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi. Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Melihat Hianta terdiam, membuat Naruto merasa berdosa.

"Ada suatu tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi, kau mau ikut Hinata-sama?" Tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian.

Hinata menatap Naruto, Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mereka singgah di jembatan gantung yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Mereka turun dari mobil itu. Naruto duduk di pinggiran jembatan dan Hinata mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Sewaktu dulu, saat aku masih kecil .. Aku dan Kaa-san sering kesini" ucap Naruto. Hinata terdiam, ia tidak merespon tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan Naruto.

"Kami kesini hampir setiap sore, hanya sekedar untuk bermain, melihat ikan dan air, atau bahkan sekedar bercerita. Kaa-san begitu menyayangiku. Aku sangat dekat dengan kaa-san, Kaa-san adalah orang yang paling ku sayangi. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tou-san ku karena dia jarang ada di rumah. Kau tau sendirikan, dia sudah bekerja sebagai Bodyguard untuk keluargamu sejak lama"

"Huumm.." respon Hinata. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, pria itu terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang terjuntai, Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Suatu hari saat aku dan Kaa-san Pulang dari jembatan ini, Seorang penjambret mengambil tas tangan Kaa-san ku. Kaa-san ku megejar jambret itu, tetapi ia tidak berhasil.. karena.. karena.."

Perkataan Naruto terputus, Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya yang sebiru langit.

"Karena.. Orang itu menembak Kaa-san ku, bajingan itu menembak Kaa-san ku tepat di jantungnya!" lanjut Naruto parau.

"Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Kaa-san ku, Tou-san pulang ke rumah. Dia mencari Kaa-san. Dia memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku menangis ketika dia bertanya tentang keberadaan kaa-san, tetangga di sebelah rumahku mungkin mendengar keributan yang terjadi di rumahku. Dia masuk kedalam rumahku dan menceritakan segalanya kepada Tou-sanku. Dan.. dan.. setelah itu Tou-sanku.. dia.. dia menangis"

"Aku begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan itu… Ku pikir Tou-san tidak pernah peduli kepada Kaa-san.. Ku pikir dia tidak pernah mencintai Kaa-san, tetapi aku salah besar.. dia.. dia begitu mencintai kaa-san" Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Hinata pun ikut terisak mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Dia langsung membawaku pergi.. ku pikir dia ingin membawaku pergi jauh.. tetapi sekali lagi aku salah besar.. ternyata dia menyuruhku menunjukkan jalan ke arah makam kaa-san dan aku menunjukkan jalan itu kepadanya, sesampainya di sana, dia terduduk dan bersimpuh di makam kaa-san sambil memaki-maki dirinya sendiri, dia begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Kaa-san. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah seorang bodyguard yang gagal"

"Sejak saat itu perlakuan Tou-san berubah kepadaku, dia memasukkanku kesekolah pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang Bodyguard… Bisakah kau bayangkan Hinata? Seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun harus kehilangan masa-masa menyenangkan dalam hidupnya karena hal mengerikan ini… Tou-sanku juga melatihku dengan keras, dia mengajariku menembak, menyerang, memukul musuh, memakai senapan, menggunakan pisau.. dia mengajari aku semua itu.. Dia berkata jika aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan orang lain yang membutuhkanku… aku harus bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku"

"Tetapi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku itu sudah tidak ada.. " lanjut Naruto.

"Bajingan sialan itu sudah membunuhnya! Aku benci mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu, Aku benci mengakui bahwa aku saat itu hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak bisa diandalkan.. Aku lalai menjaga orang yang kucintai…"

"Dan sampai saat ini… aku masih menyalahkan diriku sendiri dan bajingan itu atas kematian kaa-san ku.." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Hinata terdiam.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Naruto.." ucap Hinata lirih. "Kau hanya anak kecil saat itu.. semua itu bukan salahmu.." lanjut Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata, ia menatap mata Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata gadis itu.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan satu kebohonganpun disana.

Benarkah ia tidak bersalah?

Hinata terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya sedang bertatapan dengan Naruto, ada sedikit getaran di hatinya. Seperti perasaan sesak di dadanya.

'_Perasaan apa ini?' _batin Hinata. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing, Hinata akhirnya mengabaikan perasaan itu dan ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Hinata berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di dalam mobil. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Saputangan Naruto.

"ini" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan saputangan Naruto. " Arigatou atas saputangannya, Nana-san sudah mencucinya" ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengambil saputangan itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi jam tangannya, pukul 21.32. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya di depannya. Konoha begitu ramai di malam hari. Naruto tersenyum simpul, hatinya lega sekarang. Ada orang yang bisa menampung segala keluh kesahnya. Ada orang yang bisa mendengarkan ceritanya.

Dan orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai majaikan yang harus dia lindungi . Gadis egois yang memiliki sejuta masa lalu yang kelam, Gadis yang awalnya ia kira sombong, Gadis yang ia kira jahat dan manja. Naruto akhirnya paham mengapa Hinata-samanya seperti itu, itu pasti karena ia tidak mau terluka lagi. Naruto menatap Hinata sekilas. Gadis itu sedang memandang kagum kota Konoha di malam hari.

Hinata mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

'_Aku salah menganggapmu mirip dengannya, kau berbeda, sangat berbeda dengannya'_ Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang mansion Hyuuga terbuka ketika mobil Hinata tiba. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, Ada sebuah mobil asing di garasi rumahnya. Siapa yang datang?. Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan masuk kedalam mansion Hyuuga. Dan betapa gembiranya Hinata melihat siapa yang datang…

Deidara dan Hidan.

Hinata benar-benar merindukan mereka ! Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu langsung meloncat dan memeluk orang-orang tersebut.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian!" Teriak Hinata senang. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya_, 'Mereka siapa?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Hinata-sama!" Ucap Hidan. "Kau bertambah tinggi dan cantik, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu!" ucap Deidara sambil tertawa.

"Kau mengejekku lagi dei-san! Nanti kau akan ku laporkan kepada Tou-san" Ancam Hinata sambil memasang ekspresi wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahahaha.. Gomen Hinata-sama" Ucap deidara.

Hinata tertawa lepas. Tetapi tawanya tidak berlangsung lama, karena dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apakah ada perkembangan tentang keberadaan Nii-san?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Gomenasai Hinata-sama… Kami belum menemukan hasil apapun.." Jawab Hidan.

"Begitukah…" ucap Hinta lirih.

Deidara dan Hidan tidak suka melihat wajah murung Hinata, mereka pun melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Naruto.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu Hinata-sama? Wah.. wah.. Hina-sama Kita sudah besar sekarang, aku jadi terharu!" ucap Deidara.

"Siapa namamu Anak muda?" Tanya Hidan kepada Naruto. Gaya Hidan saat ini terlihat seperti seorang Tetua.

"Dia bukan kekasihku" Ucap Hinata sambil cemberut. " Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Deidara dan dia Hidan kami bodyguard Keluarga Hyuuga, Senang berkenalan denganmu! Wah, kau pasti anak Minato-san kan? Pantas saja Hiashi-sama merestui hubungan kalian!" ucap Deidara sok tahu.

Hinata dan Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Deidara. Restu dia bilang? Astaga!

"K-Kami tidak seperti itu kok ! Kau berlebihan sekali sih Deidara-san!" Ucap Hinata Gugup.

"Saya bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata-sama, Saya dan Hinata-sama hanya berhubungan sebatas majikan dan Bodyguard" ucap Naruto sekenanya.

Dan entah kenapa Hati Naruto sedikit sakit ketika mengucapkan semua kalimat itu. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang itu kenyataanya.

Sedangkan Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hidan dan Deidarapun Tertawa. "Ah.. Gomenasai.. Kami salah sangka!" ucap Hidan.

"Tapi kalin cocok lho!" celetuk Deidara santai. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar celetukan Deidara.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam semakin pekat, Hinata sudah berada di kamarnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Ia tersenyum senang. Mansion Hyuuga sekarang terasa lebih ramai dengan kedatangan Deidara dan Hidan. Semakin banyak yang tinggal di mansion megah ini.

Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika ia teringat bahwa Mansion ini begitu bermanfaat. Mansion ini menjadi rumah bagi para Bodyguard dan asisten rumah tangga keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi senyum gadis itu menghilang ketika ia mengingat bagaimana para pekerja Mansion Hyuuga dan Karyawan Hyuuga corp. terancam menjadi pengangguran karena kesalahannya. Dan Mansion ini serta Hyuuga corp. hampir saja jatuh ketangan orang lain jika saja Tou-sannya tidak berkerja keras.

Dan Tou-sannya berhasil!

Tetapi proses menuju kata 'Berhasil' itu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang jauh dari kata sedikit.

Tou-sannya harus mengorbankan waktu, tenaga, pikiran dan bahkan keluargannya sendiri.

Ya, Keluarganya. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Hyuuga Hikari meminta cerai, 'Tou-sanmu terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk keluarganya sendiri!' Hinata ingat itulah perkataan yang diucapkan Kaa-sannya kepadanya.

Dan semua itu karenanya!. Segala Kesalahan yang terjadi di dalam Hidupnya dan keluarganya bersumber dari dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah _Trouble Maker._

Hinata Menghirup udara, rasanya hanya gas karbon dioksida yang masuk kedalam rongga paru-parunya sehingga membuat dadanya bertambah sesak. Di ambilnya foto Sasori yang berada di dalam laci. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku dan Sasori akan balapan motor malam ini, dan kau adalah taruhannya Hime" Ucap Sasuke._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku nggak mau?!" Tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke._

"_Biar bagaimanapun aku dan Sasori sudah bertaruh, siapa yang memenangkan perlombaan ini, dialah yang akan menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, lalu pria itu pergi dari hadapan Hinata._

…_._

"_Saso-kun! Kau jahat bertaruh seperti itu dengan Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana jika kau yang kalah? Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing!" ucap Hinata sambil terisak. Sasori tersenyum, di elusnya puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sasori sangat mencintai gadis ini dan ia pun tahu kalu Hinata merasakan hal yang sama._

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja Hina-hime" jawab Sasori. "Aku tahu bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tetapi kenapa denganmu ini jadi terasa begitu rumit?" ucap Hinata lirih. Sasori terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata._

…_._

_Sasori dan Sasuke bersaing untuk memenangkan balapan motor ini. Hinata duduk di di kursi penonton, ia berdo'a agar Sasori menang, akan tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Entah mengapa Motor Sasori Oleng dan mengarah kesamping, motor itu menabarak pagar pembatas dan Tubuh Sasori terhempas Ke Jalanan dan terpental sejauh 12 meter. Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dan Hujan seketika berjatuhan dari atas langit, seperti menyiratkan kesedihan Hinata._

_Hinata dan Gaara ada di sana. Sasuke sudah pergi setelah di usir oleh Hinata. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Sasori erat, tidak peduli tubuh itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dan Hujan deras membasahi dirinya._

_Ia tidak peduli. Baginya Sasori adalah yang terpenting._

'_Kenapa Ambulance lama banget sih!' Pekik Hinata dalam hati._

_Dan Hari itu, Sasori meninggal di pangkuannya setelah mengucapakan kata 'Aishiteru'._

…_._

_Keluarga Akasuna berduka, mereka kehilangan satu-satunya putra mereka yang berharga. Akasuna Hitomi begitu Terpukul, Wanita itu menangis histeris. _

_Hinata datang kesana, ia mengenakan pakaian Hitam, di temani Tenten, Kiba, Hiashi, Hikari, Neji dan Hanabi. Sasuke juga berada di sana. Hianata tidak sedikitpun melirik kearah Sasuke. Ia sangat membenci pria itu!._

"_Hitomi ba-san.." Panggil Hinata, ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia begitu sedih,' Kenapa Sasori? Kenapa Harus Sasori yang -Kau Ambil Tuhan?' batin Hinata._

_Hitomi tidak merespon. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, air mata masih mengalir deras dari mata Wanita itu. "Pergi kau dari sini! Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Kau membunuh putraku! Hiks.." teriak Hitomi. Hitomi mengusir Hinata dan Keluarganya dari Mansion Akasuna._

…_._

_Tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, Akasuna corp. mencabut semua sahamnya dari Hyuuga corp. dan berhenti berhubungan bisnis. Uchiha corp. juga tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Hyuuga corp. dan itu membuat Hiashi frustasi. Hyuuga corp. terancam bubar dan para karyawan akan pengangguran._

_Dan agar semua itu tidak terjadi, Hyuuga Hiashi bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk mengembalikan keadaan perusahaannya. Ia mengorbankan waktu berharga bersama keluarganya sendiri._

_Mansion Hyuuga terasa seperti neraka bagi Hinata, Hampir setiap hari Kaa-san da Tou-sannya bertengkar. Dan Nejipun merasakan Hal yang sama, Nii-san Hinata itu akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari mansion Hyuuga. _

_Hikari dan Hiashi bercerai dengan keputusan : Hinata tinggal bersama Hiashi dan Hanabi tinggal bersama Hikari._

_Dan itulah awal dari kehancuran keluarga Hyuuga yang sebelumnya harmonis._

…_._

"Semua itu karena aku.." isak Hinata. Gadis itu tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia memeluk foto Sasori.

"Aku merindukanmu Saso-kun… hiks.. hiks.." ucap Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa dirinya perlu berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter. Ia sulit tidur setelah di Amerika. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebab yang lebih masuk akal selain fakta bahwa dia merindukan Hinata.

Ya, ia merindukan Gadis itu. Gadis yang ia cintai sejak di Junior High walaupun gadis itu tidak tahu dan gadis itu malah gadis itu lebih memilih sepupunya, gadis yang pernah menjadi pacarnya selama dua tahun terakhir tetapi akhirnya putus dan ia yang memutuskannya. Gaara cukup sadar diri bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintainya, dan walaupun ia merasa lega telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu saat di bandara, namun ia masih saja merindukan gadis itu.

Hinata adalah Magnet yang menariknya.

Hinata adalah gaya gravitasi yang menarikanya untuk jatuh kepelukan gadis itu.

Gaara tertawa miris saat mengingat semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan setelah puas menertawakan dirinya sendiri, Gaara pergi untuk mencari klinik terdekat di sekitar apartemen nya.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah klinik yang cukup ramai pasien. Ia pun masuk ke dalam klinik itu dan mendaftar ke resepsionis.

Beberapa saat kemudian nama Gaara di panggil. Saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan, Gaara begitu terkejut menegetahui bahwa dokter yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah..

"Hyuuga Neji!" ucap Gaara tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mengejutkan itu, Gaara dan Neji memeutuskan untuk berbicara di sebuah kafe dekat klinik. Dua cangkir kopi di letakkan di atas meja no. 10. " silahkan dinikmati" ucap si pelayan kafe. Neji dan Gaara mengangguk. Ketegangan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka di interupsi oleh pelayan kafe itu.

"Jadi, Bagaimana keadaanmu Neji?" Tanya Gaara berbasa-basi. Neji yang sadar bahwa Gaara hanya berbasa-basi dengannya pun menjawab sekenanya. "Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja, dan kau tahu apa maksudku"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Lanjut Neji. Gaara paham yang di maksud Neji dengan kata 'mereka' adalah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hiashi ji-san dan Hikari ba-san sudah bercerai, tidak lama setelah kau pergi" ucap Gaara. Neji membelalakan matanya sekejap, ia terkejut, tentu saja. Namun, keterkejutannya itu langsung ia sembunyikan dengan menyesap kopinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Hanabi?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Hinata tinggal bersama Hiashi ji-san dan ia sangat merindukanmu Neji, ia sering bercerita kepadaku tentang mu. Kalau Hanabi, aku tidak tahu banyak, yang aku tahu Hanabi tinggal bersama Hikari ba-san di suatu tempat yang bahkan Hinata tidak tahu" jelas Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara meminum kopinya hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Dan tidak ada respon dari Neji setelah cerita panjang lebarnya tadi membuat Gaara sangat kesal.

"Ku harap kau kembali ke Konoha Neji" ucap Gaara setelah itu ia ke kasir, membayar minumannya dan Neji, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Neji yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yosh.. Nggak kerasa My Bodyguard udah chap 7. Arigatou untuk review, fav, follownya di chap sebelumnya. Review, fav dan follow kalian adalah semangat buat Ren. **

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. **


	8. First Love! And Disaster

**My Bodyguard**

**By: Uzumaki ren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

.

.

.

Di bandara Konoha, seorang gadis cantik tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya. Dan seseorang pria berpakaian hitam tengah membawa koper milik gadis itu. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah luar bandara, dan disana mereka di sambut oleh seorang pria berpakaian hitam lainnya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Nona, Nyonya sudah menunggu anda"

"Ha'i, aku tahu.." ucap gadis cantik itu.

"Ayo nona, kita berangkat sekarang"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk, sebelum masuk ke mobil mewahnya, gadis itu memandangi bandara Konoha dan berucap dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tadaima, Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

**8\. First Love?! And Disaster**

Semua orang memiliki pandangan berbeda tentang apa itu cinta. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, jika di tanya hal seperti itu, maka dengan tegas pria itu akan menjawab bahwa cinta adalah sebuah perasaan merepotkan yang membuat jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.. Hanya saja ia merasakan hal seperti itu ketika berada di dekat orang-orang tertentu.

Makanya ia dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia dan Hinata berada di parkiran Konoha Senior High School, liburan musim panas telah berakhir dan Ini adalah bulan ke dua Naruto berkerja kepada Hinata. Seharusnya untuk ukuran orang yang baru mengenal selama dua bulan, Naruto tidak perlu terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Hinata. Tetapi ia malah melakukan hal yang berkebalikan.

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan Normal jika berada di dekat Majikannya itu. Naruto tidak ingin menyimpulkan terlalu cepat tentang perasaannya ini.

Karena ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa..

Kalaupun ia menyukai Hinata.. gadis itu tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Saat hendak menuju kelasnya Naruto terdiam .. ia melihat seseorang gadis berjalan dengan cepat melalui koridor sekolah.

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke tempat lain dulu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi ia urung melarang Naruto dan membiarkan Pria itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Setelah mendapat ijin Hinata, Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor untuk mencari sosok tadi.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

'_Ah.. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja' _Batin Naruto menenangkan diri. Akhirnya Naruto berbalik ke kelasnya karena bel jam pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sosok yang di carinya tadi tengah menatap Naruto dari balik jendela ruang kepala sekolah.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah berlalu, memasuki jam pelajaran ke tiga, kelas Hinata kembali kedatangan Murid baru. Kali ini seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura..Aku pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon bantuannya ya semuanya!" ucap gadis itu ramah dan terkesan ceria. Seisi kelas terpesona dengan kecantikan Gadis Musim semi itu. Kecuali, Sasuke.

Bagi Sasuke hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya terpesona.

"Aku mau bertanya!" Sebuah suara lantang mengagetkan seisi kelas dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Lee.

"Ano.. kenapa Sakura-chan pindah ke Konoha?" tanya Lee.

Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang wajah seseorang, lalu dengan lancar gadis itu menjawab. "Karena.. ada seseorang yang sangat kurindukan disini.."

"Siapa?" tanya beberapa Murid di kelas itu. Naruto menegang di tempatnya, dia sudah memperkirakan jawaban gadis itu.

"Dia.. adalah.. Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sakura selalu mengikuti Naruto kemana-mana dan itu membuat Hinata merasa _gerah. _Hinata tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Sudah dua minggu ini gadis itu selalu ada ditengah- tengah ia dan Naruto.

'_Sudah cukup!' _batin gadis dengan memberanikan diri, gadis itu bertanya kepada Naruto saat mereka sedang berada di Mansion Hyuuga.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. " Murid baru itu.." jawab Hinata kalem.

"Oh Sakura-chan.. dia itu cinta pertamaku.." jawab Naruto santai.

Hinata terdiam, ada perasaan sesak saat mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu.

Apa ia cemburu?

.

.

.

.

Festival kembang api adalah hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu saat musim panas. Saat ini semua orang tengah berkumpul di alun-alun kota Konoha. Hinata datang kesana menggunakan Kimono berbahan sutra berwarna hitam pekat dengan hiasan bunga lavender di beberapa bagian Kimono itu.

Hinata berangkat bersama dengan Naruto, disana ia telah janjian untuk bertemu dengan Tenten dan Kiba. Ia dan Naruto berjalan kaki menuju alun-alun.

Hinata begitu menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha saat sedang seperti ini. Begitu indah. Ia ingat dulu sekali.. saat keluargannya masih utuh.. ia pernah seperti ini bersama Mereka.

Dan ia pun pernah ke festival kembang api bersama Sasori.

Saat tiba di alun-alun, Naruto dan Hinata di kejutkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba si gadis musim semi.

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun" sapa Sakura Sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto juga tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Konbanwa Saku-chan"

Hinata terhenyak melihat pemandangan itu, bahkan seperti tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Hinata, Sakura menyeret Naruto pergi berdua dengannya.

"Gomen.. Hinata-sama" ucap Naruto dari kejauhan.

Dan seketika Hinata merasa marah. '_Apa-apaan itu? Dia meninggalkanku sendirin dan memilih gadis musim semi itu? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu.. Naruto"_

Untung saja setelah itu Hinata bertemu dengan Kiba dan Tenten. Tetepi, walaupun begitu Hinata masih menampakkan wajah kesal dan kecewanya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui..

Dari kejauhan seoran pria tengah menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Di Mansion Akasuna, Hitomi menatap lirih kota Konoha melalui beranda kamarnya. Dengan langkah pelan wanita paruh baya itu melangkah menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar Sasori.

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kesana.

Kamar itu.. sangat hampa dan terasa dingin.

Hitomi tidak dapat membendung air matanya. ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus kuat. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengeluarkan pakaian Sasori dan barang-barang lain milik putranya itu tentu saja ia di bantu oleh beberapa maid.

'_Aku harus mulai belajar mengikhlaskannya..' _Batin Hitomi.

Saat membuka lemari Sasori, Hitomi menemukan sebuah kertas yang terselip di antar tumpukan baju.

_Hasil Pemeriksaan :_

_Sdr. Akasuna Sasori dinyatakan positive terkena kanker otak stadium akhir._

Tangan Hitomi bergetar hebat.. ia tidak menyangka putranya memiliki penyakit mengerikan seperti itu sebelum kepergiannya. Air mata wanita itu mengalir deras.

'_Jadi.. ini semua bukan salah Hinata-chan?' Batin Hitomi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura membawa Naruto ke sebuah jembatan di dekat alun-alun kota. Naruto memandang Sakura heran.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Kau ingat Naruto-kun? Kau pernah berjanji akan menbawaku jalan-jalan saat festival kembang api 3 tahun yang lalu.. tapi kau mengingkarinya kan" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Gomen.."

"Tidak papa" jawab Sakura.

"Tapi saat ini aku juga tidak bisa.. aku harus kembali ke tempat Hinata-chan.. aku tidak bisa jauh darinya" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena.. aku menyukainya" jawab Naruto tegas. Ia mulai tidak suka dengan sifat Sakura yang menuntut.

"Kau bohong Naruto-kun! Kau menyukaiku!" Pekik Sakura. "Hentikan ini Sakura-chan.. Aku dan kau.. hanya perasaan masa lalu.. Bukankah kau bilang akan menghapus perasaanmu padaku saat kau akan pergi waktu itu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku berubah pikiran Naruto.. aku hanya bercanda waktu itu" ucap Sakura.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Saku-chan.. Kau menganggap semuanya dapat kau genggam.. kau menganggap perasaan ku padamu hanya sebuah lelucon. Tapi tidak denganku Sakura-chan.. aku tidak pernah menganggap perkataanmu di waktu dulu adalah sebuah lelucon" ucap Naruto.

"Aku menganggap perkataanmu di masa lalu adalah sebuah keseriusan.. jadi sebenarnya aku sudah menghapus perasaanku kepadamu.. " ucap Naruto lagi.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Gadis cantik itu menangis..

"Kau tidak mungkin hiks.. Suka padanya" ucap gadis itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Gomen.. tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Hinata" Ucap Naruto lirih.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Tidak bisakah.. hiks.. kita kembali seperti dahulu?" tanya Sakura sambil terisak. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kita tidak bisa.. seperti itu lagi" jawab Naruto sambil balas memeluk Sakura.

Di saat bersamaan, Hinata, Tenten dan Kiba hendak berjalan ke arah jembatan itu. Namun urung ketika melihat pemandangan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Dan tanpa sadar, Hinata berlari menjauh sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

Festival kembang api sudah berakhir, Naruto pulang ke mansion Hyuuga dengan di sambut oleh Hiashi.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Nak." Ucap Hiashi. Pria minim ekspresi itu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di kursi di ruang tamu.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan berterus terang saat ini juga. Hinata tidak ingin lagi memiliki bodyguard, dia bilang ia bisa melakukan sendiri urusannya jadi.. dengan berat aku akan memberhentikanmu" ucap Hiashi tenang.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya. pria itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan terimakasih kepada Hiashi. Setelah itu, Naruto menuju kamarnya, ia memberesi barang-barangnya, mengemasi pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah beberapa saat melangkah, akhirnya ia tiba di depan kamar Hinata. Majikannya. Atau bisa di bilang sekarang adalah Mantan majikannya.

"Aku pergi.. Hinata-chan.. Gomenasai..karena telah mengecewakanmu.. dan Arigatou untuk semuannya" ucap Naruto lirih dari luar kamar Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto menuju kamar tou-sannya. Di sana ia di marahi habis-habisan. Tapi, setelah itu Minato memberikan kunci apartemen kepada Naruto. Setelah itu pria itu pergi menuju apartemen barunya dengan mengguanakan Motor.

…

Hinata mendengar semua perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak meginginkan hal ini. Tetapi ia sudah kecewa dengan Naruto.

Jadi untuk saat ini.. lebih baik seperti ini..

Membiarkan pria itu pergi. Dan berusaha untuk hidup tanpa pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata merenggang. Mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi, jika Naruto memandangi Hinata, maka gadis itu akan membuang muka dan berusaha tidak peduli.

Ironis sekali.

Di sisi lain, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura semakin akrab saja, akan tetapi Naruto tetap merasa Hampa. Ia hanya butuh Hinata di sisinya.

Ia tidak bisa seperti ini..

Dan di sisi lain, Hinata semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Seakan lupa dengan kedekatan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hinata dan Naruto.

Anggap saja itu tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa seperti ini lagi, pria itu akhirnya menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya bicara saat berada di koridor sekolah yang sedang kosong.

"Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto. Tapi Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Hinata menganggapnya tidak ada dan Naruto begitu kesal ketika membayangkan hal itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto memojokkan tubuh Hinata ke tembok. Dan tindakan itu membuat Hinata meringis pelan karena punggunggnya mengenai tembok.

"Aku tahu aku salah Hinata-chan.. gomenasai" ucap Naruto lirih. Hinata menatap mata sebiru langit milik Naruto. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto. Jadi lepaskan aku Naruto" ucap Hinata dingin.

"Kau bohong.. Hinata-chan"

"Terserah kau saja.. kau percaya atau tidak. Itu pilihanmu" ucap Hinata datar, tangan Naruto melepaskan Hinata dengan sendirinya dan Hinata pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Seseorang menatap pemandangan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Hiashi menatap telpon yang disodorkan Minato. Ayah Hinata itu tidak percaya Gaara akan menelponnya.

'Ada apa Gaara?'

'Neji.. dia ada di Amerika'

Klik.

Hiashi langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meminta Minato untuk menyiapkan pesawat pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Minato mengangguk mengerti setelah itu ia pergi dari hadapan Hiashi.

…..

Butuh keberanian besar dan pemikiran panjang untuk menyampaikan kebenaran. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Gaara saat ini.

Ia harus melakukannya.. dan ia sudah melakukannya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah kepada Neji, akan tetapi ini semua demi kebaikan semuanya.

'Ini demi kebaikan Hinata.. dan semuanya' batin pria berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobilnya di temani oleh Deidara. Ia memandangi sebuah kertas berisikan alamat yang berada di tangannya dan membandingkannya dengan nomor rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

Persis sama.

Setelah menghela Nafas panjang, Hinata mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata dari rumah sederhana itu.

"Kaa-san.." ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya. begitu juga Hikari.

"Hinata-chan.. kau sudah besar sekarang Nak.." ucap Hikari. Setelah itu, mereka berpelukan.

Puas berpelukan, Hikari pun mempersilahkan Hinata dan Deidara masuk ke rumah sederhananya untuk mengobrol.

…..

Hinata dan Deidara telah sampai ke Mansion Hyuuga. Hinata sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Imouto-nya lagi.

Hinata masuk ke dalam Mansion Hyuuga, seorang maid memberi tahu Hinata bahwa Hiashi telah pergi ke Amerika karena ada urusan penting. Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Gadis itu pun masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengucapakan Konbanwa kepada Deidara. Hari menunjukkan pukul 19.13. sebuah pesan masuk ke Handphone Hinata.

_From : Unknown_

_Subject : Come_

_Jika kau peduli dengan Naruto, datanglah ke Db Street, No. 13._

Hinata menggenggam handphone nya erat.. _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Hinata gusar. _Ia benar-benar bingung saat ini. Walaupun ia berusaha cuek kepada Naruto, ia tetap mempedulikan pria itu..

Ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa..

Pria itu berarti baginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga menuju Db Street sendirian, dengan menggunakan mobilnya tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Di Sebuah mansion mewah seorang gadis tengah menelpon seseorang.

'Apa sudah kau urus semuanya?' tanya gadis itu, via telpon.

'Sudah Nona, sebenatar lagi dia akan ke sini' ucap suara di sebrang telpon.

'Bagus, pastikan gadis itu berakhir hari ini' ucap gadis cantik itu.

'Ha'i Nona'

Gadis itu menutup telponnya. Ia tersenyum licik. Sebentar lagi.. ia dapat mencicipi manisnya kemenangan.

'_Jika Naruto tidak bisa melepaskanmu.. maka aku harus melenyapkanmu.. karena, jika kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Maka Naruto akan melepaskanmu. Pasti'_

.

.

.

.

Naruto berniat meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada Hinata, pria itu pun menuju masion Hyuuga dengan mengguanakan Motornya, tetapi saat di depan Mansion Hyuuga ia melihat mobil Hinata keluar dari Mansion itu.

Karena rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti mobil Hinata.

Naruto heran mengapa mobil Hinata stop di Db steet No. 13. Setahunya tempat itu sudah di tutup untuk umum dan tidak di pergunakan lagi.

Hinata turun dari mobilnya. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Naruto membiarkannya saja. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Hinata memiliki kepentingan di sana.

Namun, setelah menunggu sekian lama, Hinata belum juga keluar dari tempat itu. Membuat Naruto khawatir. Dan tanpa memikirkan apapun, Naruto masuk ke dalam bangunan itu juga.

Di dalam bangunan itu, Naruto melihat ada 5 orang pria berjaga dengan menggunakan senjata. Narutopun semakin yakin bahwa Hinata dijebak.

'_Aku adalah seorang bodyguard.. jika aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ku cintai.. maka aku tidak pantas mendapatkan gelar itu. Dan aku tidak pantas berkerja sebagai bodyguard'_

Dengan kebulatan tekad, Naruto menyerang kelima pria itu, ia memukuk seorang pria bertubuh gempal, pria gempal itu jatuh ke tanah setelah pukulan maut yang di terimanya dari Naruto. Keempat pria lainnya mencoba menembak Naruto, tetapi Naruto sangat pintar. Ia menendang sebuah meja yang ada di ruangan itu hingga mengenai lutut salah seorang dari empat orang yang tersisa dan denagn kecepatan penuh Naruto menagmbil pistol dari tangan pria itu dan menembaki rekan orang yang dia rampas pistolnya tadi. Tembakan Naruto mengena, darah bercucuran dari tubuh ke tiga pria yang di tembak Naruto.

Naruto tidak peduli jika ia membunuh mereka saat ini, yang ada di pikiran pria itu adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Hinata.

Naruto pun membuka satu per satu pintu yang ada di dalam bangunn itu.

'_Sial ! terlalu banyak pintu!' _Makinya.

Naruto mendobrak pintu itu satu persatu.

…

"Kau dengar suara itu bos?" tanya seorang pria berpakaian coklat kepada bosnya, pria berpakaian Hitam.

"Aku dengar, itu suara pistol ! sial sepertinya kita di ikuti" ucap sang bos.

"Urus siapapun yang mengacaukan hal ini! Nona tidak akan mengampuni kita jika tahu kita gagal" ucap si bos lagi.

Si pria berbaju coklat mengangguk patuh. Lalu ia pergi dari hadapan Bosnya.

Pria berpakaian Hitam itu berjongkok demi melihat wajah tawanannya. Tawanan itu-Hyuuga Hinata- menangis dengan mulut di lakban dan tangan di ikat.

"Kau tunggulah ajalmu gadis manis. Inilah akibat jika kau menyakiti hati Nonaku" ucap pria berpakaian hitam itu sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Hinata terisak. Ingin sekali ia berteriak minta tolong, tetepi mulutnya terlakban dan suaranya tidak terdengar. Ia ingin lari, tetapi tangannya terikat dengan kuat.

Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti ini?

'_Tuhan… selamatkan aku..' _Batin Hinata lirih. Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _Nona_ oleh pria de hadapannya ini, dan Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun orang yang beranai menjebaknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terkejut melihat seorang pria berpakaian coklat keluar dari salah satu pintu dan langsung menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Naruto menjatuhkan pistol yang berada di tangannya dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mendorong meja yang berada di sebelahnya untuk menghalau pria itu, pria itu terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil pistolnya kembali dan menodongkannya kearah pria berpakaian coklat itu.

"Katakan dimana Hinata?!" ucap Naruto murka.

"To-tolong lepaskan a-aku.. aku ha-hanya menjalankan perintah..Di-dia ada di dalam.. " ucap pria itu terbata-bata karena ketakutan. Narutopun mengampuni pria itu dan langsung menuju ke arah dalam.

Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari pria tadi bangun kembali dan menembak Naruto dari arah belakang. Peluru tepat mengenai bahu kiri Naruto.

"Argghh!" pekik Naruto. Darah merembes dari bahu kiri Naruto namun ia masih bisa berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto balas menembak pria it.

DOORRR…

Darah di balas dengan darah.

…

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Disana ia menemukan Hinata yang terikat dan seorang pria berpakaian Hitam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menerjang pria itu dan menghempaskan tubuh pria itu kedinding. Walaupun Naruto terluka, pria itu masih sanggup nenonjok beberapa bagian tubuh pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini?!" teriak Naruto murka, ia terus memukuli pria itu tanpa peduli wajah pria itu sudah bonyok dan bahunya sendiri yang terluka.

"I-itu.."

"Jawab!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Nona kami.. Ha-Haruno Sakura yang sudah menyuruh kami" ucap pria itu lirih.

Naruto menghentikan pukulannya..

Jadi.. Sakura.. Sakura yang melakukannya..

Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya.. dan ia tidak bisa mengampuni gadis itu..

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan lakban pada mulut Hinata, melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki gadis itu lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Syukurlah.. syukurlah kau selamat.. ' ucap Naruto. Pria itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Arigatou.. " ucap Hinata. Kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahu kiri Naruto.

Tapi, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh.. pelukan Naruto pada dirinya mulai mengendur dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada pipinya.

Tidak, itu bukan hanya airmatanya.

Sesuatu yang basah itu berbau anyir.

Astaga! Itu darah! Naruto terluka. Dan saat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto, tubuh pria itu merosot ke lantai.

Hinata bereriak Histeris..

"Narutoo!" teriak gadis itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Hinata merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ia harus menelpon Deidara. Harus.

'_Kau tidak boleh neninggalkanku seperti ini Naruto-kun.. hiks… bertahanlah.. a-aku.. aku.. mencintaimu' _

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Hehe.. ada actionnya dikit.. gomen ya Minna-san kalo rada aneh.. itu soalnya murni dari imajinasi Ren :D**

**Jangan baper ya.. hehe.. **

**Gomen juga kalo alurnya kecepetan.. **

**Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir My Bodyguard. Dan arigatou buat semua yang udah nge review, fav, dan follow My bodyguard di chapter sebelumnya. :D**

**Itu semua adalah semangat buat Ren :D, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Ah iya, Gomen juga Ren nggak bisa balas Review kalian satu persatu Minna.. tapi sungguh.. review kalian adalah semangat buat Ren untuk melanjutkan My Bodyguard. **

**Akhir kata.. Jaa~**


	9. Soulmate

**My Bodyguard**

**By: Uzumaki ren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion megah, seorang gadis tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai- . Jari-jari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengambil pisau yang terdapat di meja makan. Ia gerakkan salah satu jari telunjuknya untuk mengelus permukaan pisau itu.

Ia mengagumi Pria itu lebih dari apapun, untuk saat ini. Dan cara terbaik untuk mendapatkannya adalah dengan cara melenyapkan 'parasit' yang menempel pada pria itu. Ia tidak mungkin menang dalam hal menarik perhatian pria. Ia tidak mungkin berhasil jika ia tidak bertindak _sedikit curang._

Mengambil langkah pelan, gadis itu meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi menuju kamarnya, pisau masih tergenggam erat di tanan kanannya. Ada sebuah cermin besar di sana. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Sesaat setelah sampai di depan cermin itu, ia memandangi eksperesi wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja ia _kecewa_. Keinginan bahwa 'parasit' yang seharusnya _berakhir malam ini_ tergantikan dengan fakta bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dan pria yang di kaguminya terluka.

Ironis sekali.

Seharusnya ia sendiri yang menghabisi nyawa gadis itu.

Tetapi bukan _ia _namanya jika tidak memiliki rencana lain. '_Sambil menyelam minum air', _terdengar menyenangkan bukan?. Menggunakan 'parasit lainnya' untuk menghancurkan 'parasit pertama' dan setelah parasit pertama hancur, ia dapat dengan mudah melenyapkan eksistensi parasit kedua.

Dan setelah _parasit-parasit _itu lenyap, ia harus berusaha menarik atensi pria itu. Harus.

Gadis itu menyeringai lagi membayangkan rencana kedua nya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan pasti ia gerakkan tangannya yang memegang pisau ke arah rambut coklatnya yang terikat. Ikat rambut itu terputus dan rambutnya tergerai.

Ia tersenyum puas. Ia harus mempertimbangkan mengurai rambut panjangnya.

Demi pria yang ia sukai. Ia rela melakukan apapun.

Itulah asyiknya menjadi _Yandere. _

.

.

.

.

**9\. Soulmate**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan putih dengan cahaya yang cukup untuk menyilaukan matanya. Ia memandangi sekitarnya, tidak salaha lagi, ini rumah sakit. Gadis itu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya.

'_Ayo Hinata.. Ingatlah apa yang terjadi' _Batin gadis itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya. namun tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matannya. Ia ingat sekarang.

Semuanya dimulai dari pesan singkat dan berakhir dengan ia yang pingsan walaupun masih mendengar suara samar yang memanggil namanya.

Tapi sebelum itu..

Naruto.. pria itu terluka!

Hinata bangkit untuk berdiri, infus masih terpasang di tangannya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Dengan gerakan cepat, di lepasnya infus itu dengan kasar. Darah menetes dari tangannya itu.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan. Ia harus tahu keberadaan pria itu. _'Apa Naruto-kun selamat? Apa Naruto-kun masih hidup?' _pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangannya, Hinata memutar knop pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tiba-tiba Deidara muncul di hadapannya.

"Hinata-sama, keadaanmu masih belum stabil.. kau harus istirahat" ucap Deidara panik. Ia membimbing Hinata menuju ranjang rumah sakit.

"A-aku tidak bisa Dei-san.. Naruto-kun.. aku harus melihat keadaannya.. Hiks.. a-aku.. Karena aku.. d-dia jadi terluka.. i-ini.. hiks.. salahku.." Ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

"Ini semua bukan salah Hinata-sama" ucap Deidara. Pria itu memeluk Hinata demi menenangkan majikannya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana.. hiks.. Keadaan Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Kondisinya masih belum stabil.. " ucap Deidara lirih.

"A-aku harus melihatnya!" ucap Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Deidara.

"Kau tidak boleh kesana.. Hinata-sama.. Kau harus istirahat. Jika pihak kepolisian melihat kau sadar, mereka pasti akan menginterogasimu dengan segera!" ucap Deidara.

"Dan pergelengan tangnamu mengeluarkn darah.. kau pasti mencabut infus itu secara paksa" ucap Deidara lagi. Hinata terdiam. Akhirnya ia menuruti Deidara dan beranjak untuk beristirahat. Seorang suster datang dan memasang infus Hinata kembali.

Deidara berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat gadis itu memenggilnya.

"Dei-san.." panggil Hinata.

"Ha'i?"

"Apa Tou-san tahu tentang ini semua?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya.. dia tahu" ucap Deidara. _'Lebih tepatnya dia akan tahu' _Ralat Deidara dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter Neji, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Neji yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan berkas klinik pun, akhirnya mengalihkan pandanngannya ke arah suara tadi. Suara resepsionis di klinik tempat ia bekerja.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku Julie?" tanya Neji Heran. Tentu saja pria itu heran, pasalnya hari ini dia tidak menerima pasien.

"Seorang pria tua" jawab Julie sambil memainkan rambutnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Neji.

"Aku bertanya siapa namanya Julie… " ucap Neji sambil menghela nafas, jujur saja ia sedikit bosan melihat sikap Julie yang seperti ingin menggodanya.

"Dia berkata namanya Steve"

"Oh.. oke, katakan padanya untuk masuk" kata Neji datar. Julie mengangguk paham dan segera keluar dari ruangan Neji. Setelah Julie keluar dari ruangannya, Neji pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seseoang masuk keruangan Neji tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa.. Neji.."

"Otou-san!" Ucap Neji, mata pria itu terbelalak karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung dan hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Kau ingin membuat Tou-sanmu pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri hah?!" ucap Hiashi sedikit marah. Neji tersentak. Lalu dengan sigap pria itu mempersilahkan Tou-sannya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji datar. Walaupun yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Tou-sannya tapi ia merasa tidak harus bersikap sopan dan formal. Ia masih terlalu kesal dengan Tou-sannya.

Hiashi menghela nafas melihat sikap putranya itu. "Aku datang karena aku ingin menjemputmu Neji. Pulanglah ke Konoha" ucap Hiashi datar.

"Dan tinggal di ruamah neraka itu lagi? Aku tidak mau" ucap Neji.

"Jaga bicaramu Hyuuga Neji! Mansion Hyuuga bukan Neraka! Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku mau merendahkan harga diriku dan meluangkan waktuku untuk menjemputmu!" bentak Hiashi.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa Tou-san untuk melakukan ini semua!" ucap Neji.

"Aku-" Suara Hiashi terputus ketika ia mendengar handphonenya bergetar.

_Drrtt… drrttt.. drrrttt.. _Dan dengan cepat Hiashi mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Ada apa Deidara?' tanya Hiashi.

'Hinata-sama ada di rumah sakit, Hiashi-sama… Sumimasen..' ucap Deidara lirih.

'Apa saja kerjamu itu Deidara! Jelaskan padaku apa yag terjadi kepada putriku!' teriak Hiashi marah. Mendengar Tou-sannya marah membuat Neji terkejut. '_Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?' _Batin Neji cemas.

'Beberapa saat yang lalu Hinata-sama di culik dan Naruto-san menyelamatkannya. Para penculik itu sudah di tangkap oleh pihak kepolisian dan Naruto-san tertembak. Dia dalam kondisi kritis. Sedangkan Hinata-sama tadi pingsan dan sedikit luka' jelas Deidara via telpon.

'Baiklah aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha' ucap Hiashi datar. Lalu pria itu mematikan sambungan telpon.

Setelah itu Hiashi memandang Neji yang juga balik memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hinata ada di rumah sakit. Ada orang yang ingin mencelakakan Hinata" ucap Hiashi. Neji terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Tou-sannya itu, tubuhnya menegang.. adiknya ingin di celakai.. oleh siapa?

"Tou-san akan segera pulang ke Konoha denganmu atau tanpamu Neji.. aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata" ucap Hiashi lirih. Setelah itu Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan Neji.

"Heh.. sejak kapan Tou-san mempedulikan Hinata? Bukankah dari dulu tou-san hanya mementingkan pekerjaan? Apa ini hanya trik tou-san untuk menarikku pulang?!" tanya Neji dengan suara parau.

Hiashi terdiam di tempatnya ketika mendengar perkataan Neji. Ia tahu baha dirinya bukan ayah yang baik bagi ke tiga anaknya. Ia tahu ia tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk mereka. Tapi jujur, hati kecilnya tersiksa ketika melakukan itu semua.

Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menimbun harta agar anak-anaknya tidak merasa kekurangan. Tapi ia salah mendefinisikan kata bahagia itu.

Kebahagiaan bukanlah uang.. kebahagiaan adalah disaat dia melihat keluarganya bahagia, melihat tawa anak-anaknya, melihat senyum Hikari.

Itulah kebahagiaan. Dan walaupun semua sudah terlambat.. ia akan berusaha untuk membangun kebahagiaan itu lagi.

"Aku tulus melakukannya.. Neji.." ucap Hiashi.

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Neji masih dengan suara parau.

"Neji.. membuatmu seperti ini… Tou-san sungguh menyesal.. Tou-san.. sungguh meminta maaf, Tou-san berharap kau mau memberikan Tou-san kesempatan kedua" ucap Hiahi lagi, dengan lirih. Pria paruh baya itu berbalik demi menatap wajah putranya itu.

Neji terdiam. Air mata tiba-tiba lolos dari mata Neji. Ia menatap Tou-sannya.. berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata pria yang sudah membesarkannya dan membuat dia terlahir kedunia ini.

Namun tidak ada kebohongan di mata Tou-sannya itu.

Akhirnya Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku ikut denganmu.. Otou-san.."

.

.

.

.

Deidara turun dari mobil. Ia memandangi rumah sederhana di depannya. Di ketuknya pintu rumah itu beberapa kali. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak terlalu sopan. Mengetuk rumah orang malam hari seperti ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ini demi Hinata-samanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah, akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk menulis surat dan di selipkan di sela pintu rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, pihak rumah sakit sudah mengijinkan Hinata pulang. Tapi Hinata tidak mau pulang dari rumah sakit konoha. Ia masih ingin di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pihak kepolisian mengintrogasi Hinata di ruangan tempat gadis itu di rawat . Padahal gadis itu sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Konoha Senior High.

"Hinata-san, bagaimana kejadian dimulai?"tanya Polisi Kakashi kepada Hinata.

Hinata pun bercerita, dari awal ia mendapatkan pesan singkat sampai akhirnya Naruto terluka dan ia menelpon Deidara.

"Ini mencurigakan. Mungkinkah Naruto-san ada kaitannya dengan semua ini" ucap Kakashi. Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata berang. "Naruto-kun tidak mungkin seperti itu.. dia rela terluka karena aku… dia yang menyelamatkanku.. jika tidak ada dia mungkin aku sudah mati! Jangan menuduhnya sembarangan!" pekik gadis itu.

"Gomenasai Hinata-san. Aku tidak menuduhnya. Aku hanya menduga-duga. Kemunculannya begitu tiba-tiba, dan bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Db street. Bukankah Naruto-san itu sudah berhenti menjadi bodyguard Hinata-san?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut hitam datang kepada Kakashi.

"Aku sudah membawa hasil rekaman kamera cctv di halaman Mansion Hyuuga" ucap Yamato.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Naruto-san datang saat mobil Hinata-san keluar dari Mansion Hyuuga. Kemungkinan Naruto-san mengikuti Hinata-san dan Hinata-san tidak menyadarinya" ucap Yamato.

"Aku memang tidak menyadarinya" ucap Hinata.

"Lalu aku bertanya-tanya, apa tujuannya datang ke Mansion Hyuuga?" ucap Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Ku dengar sebenarnya kontrak kerja Naruto-san adalah satu tahun. Namun Hiashi-san memberhentikannya secara sepihak. Apakah ada hubungannya denganmu, Hinata-san?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata membatu. _'Astaga! Polisi memang sangat mengerikan' _Batin Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kakashi. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi?" tanya Kakashi. "Hanya kesalahpahaman Kakashi-san. Ku pikir kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya" ucap Hinata cepat.

"Tapi sayangnya aku ingin mendengarnya" ucap Kakashi sambil memposisikan tangannya di bawah dagunya sendiri.

Hinata awalnya ragu bercerita kepada Kakashi. Namun akhirnya ia bercerita. Tentang dirinya, Naruto, dan Sakura.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku mendapatkan titik terang" ucap Kakashi. "Apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memicingkan mata.

"Seorang tersangka mengatakan bahwa yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menculik dan membunuhmu adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan dari ceritamu, sepertinya itu mungkin saja terjadi. Aku akan menetapakan Haruno Sakura sebagai daftar Terdakwa yang di curigai, Sebagai seorang dalang di balik semua ini" ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi ini belum hasil Final. Bukti lain masih di perlukan, seperti Handphone dari tersangka yang lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Pasti ada interaksi antara dia dan Majikannya. Lagi pula aku akan memanggil Haruno-san untuk di interogasi" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana jika dia berkelit?" tanya Hinata. "Kami tidak bodoh Hinata-san. Kami akan mendeteksi setiap perkataan Haruno-san dan para tersangka dengan alat pendeteksi kebohongan" terang Kakashi.

"Jadi kau belum mengeceknya dengan alat itu untuk saat ini?" tanya Hinata. "Begitulah" jawab Kakashi santai.

Hinata terdiam. Ia bingung ingin merespon seperti apa.

"Baiklah, Pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Kau bisa pergi ke Sekolah" ucap Kakashi. "Aku sudah terlambat" ucap Hinata datar sambil cemberut.

Setelah itu Kakashi keluar dari ruangan Hinata. Dan beberapa saat kemudia Deidara masuk ke ruangan itu. "Kau sudah terlambat Hinata-san" ucap Deidara. "Aku tahu" ucap Hinata. "Tapi aku harus pergi ke sekolah" lanjut Gadis itu lagi.

"Tapi sebelum itu.. Aku ingin menjenguk Naruto-kun.. Jadi, bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana ruangannya? dan bisakah kau sampaikan ijinku yang masuk sekolah agak terlambat dan ijin Naruto-kun kepada Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Hinata."Akan aku lakukan Hinata-sama" ucap Deidara. Pria itupun menunjukkan dimana ruangan Naruto kepada Hinata. Setelah itu, Deidara pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hikari menatap Nanar surat yang ada di tangannya, Surat dari Deidara..

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan.. kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Hikari. Sedikit mengalihakan pembicaraan.

"Para Senpai sedang ulangan rutin bersama sekolah lain. Jadi kami di liburkan" jawab Hanabi.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?, kenapa wajah Kaa-san terlihat cemas?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Nee-chanmu sakit.. dia ada di rumah sakit Konoha" ucap Hikari. "Kita Harus kesana Kaa-san" ucap Hanabi. Hikari mengangguk dan merekapun bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Pria itu masih belum membuka matanya. Infus dan beberapa alat lainnya menempel di tubuh pria itu. Hinata terisak.

'_Ini semua salahku..' _Batin Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah tempat Naruto berbaring. Di genggamnya tangan Naruto yang bebas.

"Naruto-kun.. kau harus bertahan.. hiks.." ucap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka. Tanpa berbalik, Hinata berucap pada siapapaun orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Naruto.

"Apa ia bisa bertahan?" tanya Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku yakin dia bisa bertahan" jawab orang yang baru masuk itu. Hinata terdiam, membeku di tempatnya. Ia tidak asing dengan suara ini. Suara yang suah lama tidak di dengarnya. Hinata berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Neji-nii!" Pekik Hinata. Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk Neji. Nejipun membalas pelukkan Hinata. "Aku merindukanmu Nii-san.." ucap Hinata. "Aku juga.. Aku lebih merindukanmu.." ucap Neji sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada adiknya itu. Hiashi muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka. "Kau sudah sembuh sayang? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maafkan Tou-san karena tidak ada saat kau butuhkan" ucap Hiashi sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san.. Tidak papa, aku tahu Tou-san pasti akan berhasil kali ini" ucap Hinata sambil mengerling kearah Neji.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

Namun, pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto. "Dia selalu melindungimu" ucap Hiashi. "Hu'um" jawab Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama.." sapa Minato dari balik pintu. "masuklah Minato dan temani putramu.. jangan lagi tahan perasaanmu" ucap Hiashi. Minato mengangguk.

"Ayo kembali ke ruanganmu.. berikan waktu untuk Minato" ucap Hiashi. Hinata mengangguk lalu ia berjalan kearah Naruto berbaring. Mencium pipi kanan pria itu. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut.

Terlebih Hiashi. Pria itu marah melihat hal itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Jadi dia akan membiarkan anaknya kali tersenyum melihat wajah Tou-sannya. Ia tahu Tou-sannya itu sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat tidak _Hyuuga._

.

.

.

.

Minato menarik kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Ia duduk di kursi itu dan memandangi kondisi anaknya.

"Maafkan Tou-san.. karena membuatmu berada di dalam kondisi sulit.." Ucap Minato dengan nada bergetar. Di genggamnya tangan putranya itu demi menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan.

"Seandainya bisa rasa sakit itu di pindahkan kepada Tou-san saja.. Tou-san akan melakukannya untukmu.. Kushina pasti sangat marah kepada Tou-san.. karena.. Tou-san.. hiks.. Tou-san tidak bisa melindungimu Naruto.." Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Minato.

"A-aku.. begitu buruk.. aku.. tidak pantas menjadi seorang Otou-san… A-aku tidak bisa menjadi tou-san yang baik untukmu.."

"Tou-san gagal untuk kedua kalinya.."

Kali ini tidak ada perasaan yang ia tahan. Minato melepaskan semua yang terkubur di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, Neji dan Hiashi berjalan menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Saat mereka sampai di sana, keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

Karena, keberadaan dua orang lainnya di sana. Hikari dan Hanabi.

"Nii-san!" teriak Hanabi. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Neji. Neji membalas pelukkan itu. Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Hinata yang berada di balik punggung Neji.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi. "Aku baik-baik saja Hanabi-chan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hanabi mengangguk. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Neji dan berjalan kea rah Hiashi.

"O-ohayou.. otou-san.." sapa Hanabi canggung. "Ohayou sayang.." jawab Hiashi.

Hikari terdiam. Wanita itu membatu di tempatnya. _'Ini seperti.. sebuah reuni keluarga.. sebenarnya apa rencanaMu Tuhan?' _Batin Hikari.

"Kaa-san.." sapa Hinata dan Neji berbarengan sambil memeluk tubuh Hikari. Dan hal itu sukses menyadarkan Hikari dari pikirannya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata wanita berumur itu.

"Kaa-san sangat merindukan kalian… kaa-san sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian.. hiks.." ucap Hikari sambil memeluk tubuh Neji dan Hinata berbarengan.

Mereka masih saja berpelukkan sampai sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"Hikari.. lama tidak bertemu.." sapa Hiashi. Hikari sedikit terkejut, lalu ia menatap Hiashi dan membalas sapaan dari pria yang berstatus sebagai mantan suaminya itu.

"Ha'i.. lama tidak bertemu.. Hyuuga-san" balas Hikari. Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ingin sekali ia protes dengan panggilan itu. Tapi-

Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Tidak, untuk saat ini.

"Ah.. iya.. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan.." ucap Hinata. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kearah Hinata. "Bagaimana jika kita ke mansion Hyuuga saja? Aku ingin mengambil tas ku dan berangkat ke sekolah"Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku-" ucapan Hikari terputus karena di sela oleh Hiashi. "Otou-san setuju.. biaya administrasi kamarmu akan di urus oleh Hidan"

"Aku juga setuju.. Ayo kita pulang.. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat keadaan rumah" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga!" ucap Hanabi dengan semangat. Hikari menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia kalah.

Hinata tersenyum kearah Tou-sannya. '_Berbuat baik itu menyenangkan' _Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah sampai di Konoha Senior High beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa walaupun kali ini di mulai dari jam keempat.

Saat bel istirahat tiba, ia mendatangi meja Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Haruno-san" ucap Hinata dingin. Sakura terkejut, tapi akhirnya gadis musim semi itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke terus melihat pergerakan dua gadis itu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara mereka.

…..

Hinata membawa Sakura ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang cukup sunyi, karena sebagian besar siswa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin atau di lapangan sekolah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku hah?!" Teriak Hinata kalap. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya lebih lama lagi.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Haruno-san! Kau kan yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjebakku! Kau menyuruh mereka menyekap dan membunuhku!" teriak Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto! Tapi menjebakku seperti ini, aku bebar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya!" Teriak Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. ! apa maksudmu sebenarnya?! Menjebak apanya sih?!" Sakura balas meneriaki Hinata. Mereka terus saja beradu mulut tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu.. karenamu Naruto-kun terluka!"

"A-apa? Na-naruto-kun terluka?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya berubah menjadi lirih.

"Iya.. ke-kanapa.. kau melakukan semua ini Haruno-san?.. kau bertindak terlalu jauh! Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto-kun.. harusnya.. hiks.. harusnya kau.. bersaing secara sehat denganku.. bu-bukan dengan cara seperti ini!" pekik Hinata, gadis itu pun akhirnya berlari sambil membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan. Ia sudah benar-benar.. Marah sekarang.

Sakura bersandar pada batang pohon yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Dadanya terasa sesak..

'_Bukan aku.. a-aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu..' _Batin Sakura.

Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mendatangi Sakura.

"Berhentilah menyakiti Hinata, Haruno" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menatap mata Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik, pria itu berniat menggalkan Sakura sendirian.

BRRUUK.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara itu, ia berbalik dan melihat Sakura terduduk.

"Ke-kenapa? Hiks.. Kenapa semua o-orang menyalahkanku?!" racau Sakura. Tangis gadis itu meledak.

"A-aku.. bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku! Hiks.. ke-kenapa.. Ke-kenapa semua orang menuduhku seperti ini.. !" teriak Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Astaga! Apa yang suadah ia lakukan… ia telah membuat seorang gadis menangis. Jujur, ia sangat benci melihat seorang gadis menangis dihadapannya. Apalagi jika air mata yang jatuh itu karenanya.

Ia sangat benci..

Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Pria itu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sakura.

Dengan ragu.. di peluknya tubuh rapuh gadis musim semi itu.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku benci mendengarnya" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, tangis gadis itu semakin bertambah nyaring.

"Sssttt.. Gomen.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Sasuke datar. Tapi dari kalimat itu, sangat sarat akan penyesalan.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya.. seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Hikari berjalan dengan pelan menuju dapur keluarga Hyuuga. Ia ingin ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Hikari keluar dari sana dan menemukan Hiashi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa Hyuuga-san?" tanya Hikari. Hiashi menatap Hikari dan mencengkram bahu mantan istrinya itu. "bisakah.. jangan seperti ini Hikari.. berhentilah memanggilku dengan margaku.." ucap Hiashi sambil menatap mata Hikari.

"Bukankah kedengarannya aneh saat kau memanggilku dengan margaku padahal margamu juga Hyuuga?" ucap Hiashi lagi.

"Apa yang sebenaranya kau inginkan Hyuuga-san?" tanya Hikari dengan suara bergetar. Ia tidak bisa.. tidak bisa berada di dekat Hiashi terlalu lama..

Karena itu.. Akan membuka luka lama yang masih belum sembuh total.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Hikari.. Aku… Aku benar-benar menyesal untuk semua hal yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu.. Gomenasai.. Hikari.. Tidak bisakah.. kita kembali seperti dahulu?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan memohon.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengunjungi tempat Naruto di rawat. Pria itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Padahal ini adalah hari ke tiga pria itu berada di rumah sakit.

Polisi sudah memanggil Sakura dan Para Tersangka. Mereka di deteksi dengan alat pendeteksi kebohongan dan hasilnya..

Sakura berkata jujur dan Para tersangka itu berkata bohong.

Hinata menghela nafas mendengar Hal itu. Polisi masih mengejar dalang yang sebenarnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata masuk ke ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun.." Sapa Hinata. "Hari ini hari sabtu.. sekolah diliburkan.." ucap Hinata. Ia terus berbicara seolah-olah Naruto bisa mendengarnya dan bisa membalas setiap perkataannya.

"Semua orang mencemaskanmu Naruto-kun.. kau tau.. kemaren ulangan dadakan matematika.. Anko-sensei begitu galak.."

"Hisk.. a-aku.. se-sebenarnya hanya ingin bilang.. sekolah tanpamu itu.. sangat tidak menyenangkan.." ucap Hinata sambil menyandarkan pipinya kepada tangan Naruto yang bebas.

"Ku mohon sadarlah Naruto-kun.. kau ingin aku menunggumu sampai kapan?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Naruto-kun.. Hiks.. Aishiteru yo.." ucap Hinata lagi. Tiba-tiba jari tangan Naruto bergerak. Jari itu mengelus pipi Hinata. Dan mata pria itu..

Terbuka.

"Hi.. na.. ta" ucap pria itu tersendat. "A-aku disini Na-naruto-kun.. aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap Hinata, setelah itu ia memencet tombol yang terletak di samping ranjang Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian para dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Kondisinya membaik, tapi masih belum terlalu stabil dan masih harus di rawat di rumah sakit" ucap dokter itu kepada Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi memanggil Hinata ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Setelah melakukan penyelidikan mendalam, kami sudah menemukan siapa dalang di balik semua ini" ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata sarat akan rasa penasaran.

"Ikut kami ke kantor polisi" ucap Kakashi. Hinata mematuhi perkataan Kakashi. Sesampainya di sana ia masuk kesebuah ruangan tertutup di temani oleh Kakashi.

"Dia pelakuknya" ucap Kakashi datar sambil menunjuk seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat panjang yang tampak sangat berantakan sedang duduk di kursi interogasi.

Hinata mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Kakashi, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah..

"Tenten-chan!" pekik Hinata.

Antara percaya dan tidak percaya.. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti semua ini.. Tenten adalah sahabatnya. Tidak mungkinkan gadis itu yang melakukan semua kejahatan ini kepadanya?

"K-kau.. tidak mungkin.. hiks.. melakukan i-ini padakukan?!" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau, mengabaikan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Tenten mendongak, menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sinis dan muak.

"Aku memang melakukannya" jawab Tenten santai sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dan satu kalimat dari Tenten itu sanggup menghancurkan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa salahku Tenten-chan?!"

"Kenapa? Karena kau memuakkan!" jawab Tenten.

"Hahaha.. kau memuakkan, gadis manja yang egois, membuat aku kehilangan Neji, pria yang ku cintai. Dan disaat aku mulai tertarik kepada Naruto-kun, tiba-tiba pria itu menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukainya . Cih, benar-benar memuakkan" komentar Tenten sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Apa? Tenten menyukai Naruto? Kenapa ia tidak tahu?

"Go-gomen jika itu menyangkut Neji-nii.. hiks … Tapi kalau tentang Naruto-kun, Kau tidak bercerita kepadaku Tenten-chan.. jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" kata Hinata lirih..

"Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, kau selalu saja membicarakan ceritamu tanpa mau mendengar apa ceritaku! Kau egois! Selalu ingin menang sendiri! Dan aku muak denganmu!" teriak Tenten.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, air mata masih saja mengalir dari sana. sekejam itukah dirinya?

"Gomenasai.. Tenten-chan. Ta-tapi ki-kita sudah bersahabat sejak di junior high.. ke-kenapa kau jadi seperti ini kepadaku?" tanya Hinata parau sambil memandang wajah Tenten.

"Sahabat? Sahabat katamu? Ahaha menggelikan" dengus Tenten.

"Aku sangat membencimu Hinata! Aku hanya berpura-pura selama ini.. dan kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat mereka akan membunuhmu atas perintahku?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"Aku merasa sangat senang!" teriaknya. "Dan juga kecewa" lanjut Tenten.

"Karena pria itu lagi-lagi ada di sampingmu! Tapi aku tidak kehabisan akal.. lebih menyenangkan jika memfitnah Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu.. juga ancaman bagiku dan aku harus menyingkirkan kalian berdua.. ahaha" ucap Tenten lagi.

"Tenten-chan.. hiks… go..gomen-ne.. " ucap Hinata lirih.

…..

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai, hari yang sangat melelahkan setelah ia pulang dari kantor kepolisian. Ia istirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di taman belakang rumah sakit. Ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Tenten yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya, mengkhianatinya.

Ingatannya kembali kemasa lalu. Kemasa-masa awal perkenalan mereka. Ia dan Tenten begitu akrab.. dan kenapa sekarang gadis itu berubah? Apa ini semua salahnya? Apa dia benar-benar seegois itu? Hinata memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setiap tetes air matanya berjatuhan.

Ia tidak peduli.. bahkan jika wajahnya lengket dengan air mata, atau pakaiannya yang basah karena air mata.

Ia tidak peduli.

Kenapa semua orang selalu pergi menjauhinya?

Hinata masih saja memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang sejak tadi memandanginya. Dengan langkah pelan, orang tersebut berjalan kearah Hinata dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Gerakan kursi membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya disini.

Dibukanya kedua matanyayang tertutup itu.

"Na-naruto-kun.. kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara. Iya, orang itu Naruto. Pria itu duduk di samping Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah saputangan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto sambil masih menyodorkan saputangannya kearah Hinata. Akhirnya, diambilnya juga sapu tangan itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Bukan begitu!" ucap Hinata cepat. "Aku senang Naruto-kun ada disini dan menemaniku, tapi.. bukannya kondisimu masih belum stabil? Lagi pula kemana infusmu? Kau mencabutnya sendiri ya?" tanya Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya menggunakan saputangan tadi.

"Ne, aku bosan berada di kamar terus. Hehe" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau belum menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku Naruto.. kemana infusmu itu?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan ekspresi Khawatir. Melihat hal itu Naruto tersenyum 5 jari.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum lebar seperti itu sih?" tanya Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya Hinata-chan.. hehe" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah.. kalau kamu nggak mau jawab juga nggak papa" ucap Hinata sambil berpaling, menghindari wajah Naruto. Dan jika dilihat maka akan nampak bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu sedang cemberut.

"Ne, Kau merajuk ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentil pundak Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Tapi Hinata tidak bergeming.

"Oke-oke.. Gomen Hinata-chan.. infusku memang ku cabut sendiri" ucap Naruto lirih.

Hinata tiba-tiba berpaling dan memandangi Naruto. "Apa masih sakit?' tanyanya. "Tidak kok" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau tidak sadar-sadar sih? Kau membuatku khawatir tau.." ucap Hinata sambil menyenggolakan bahunya ke lengan Naruto.

"Entahlah.. Aku belum pernah tertembak dengan peluru.. jadi ini pengalaman pertama bagiku.. dan Arigatou karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Kata Naruto, senyuman terukir di wajah pria itu.

"Hu'um.. Eh, tapi Naruto-kun kan bodyguard? Kenapa belum pernah tertembak peluru?"

"Iya sih.. hehe.. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya.. selama ini aku selalu menghindar dengan mudah, yah.. walaupun seorang bodyguard itu adalah tameng bagi majikannya. Dan juga setiap kali mengawal seseorang, aku selalu membawa pistolku, jadi aku selalu menembak duluan" ucap Naruto santai.

"Jadi Naruto-kun.. membunuh?" tanya HInata, wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah pucat dan nada suaranya bergetar. Menyadari hal itu Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum gadis Hyuuga itu salah paham.

"Aaa.. bukan begitu sih.. aku selalu membawa pistol khusus yang isinya seperti obat bius. Intinya pelurunya berisi bius, jadi orang yang terkena tembakanku tidak akan mati ataupun terluka. Mereka hanya akan tertidur" jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia paham.

"Tapi pengecualian saat melawan mereka" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang langit biru. "Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Hinata, bingung.

"Mereka yang menyakitimu.. aku menembak mereka dengan pistol yang berpeluru biasa.. jadi yah.. mereka terluka.."

"Tapi itu juga karena aku khawatir kepadamu dan aku sedang tidak membawa pistol khususku.." lanjut Naruto cepat, takut jika HInata saah paham lagi.

"Hu'um.. Aku mengerti" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "Arigatou Naruto-kun.. kerena sudah menyelamatkanku.. padahal kau sudah bukan bodyguarku lagi" ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak masalah kok" jawab Naruto.

"Ano.. tapi kenapa waktu itu Naruto bisa mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sebenarnya datang kerumahmu untuk minta maaf.. tapi saat melihat mobilmu berjalan keluar, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu"

"Gomen atas semua kesalahanku Hinata-chan" lanjut Naruto lagi. Pria itu berucap tulus sambil menatap mata Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya.

Dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu.. sejak lama" ucap gadis itu. Naruto pun balas memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sakura-chan.." gumam Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Ini semua bukan salah Sakura-san" kata Hinata.

"Tapi mereka bilang waktu itu-" ucapan Naruto di interupsi oleh Hinata. "Mereka memfitnah Sakura-san.." ucapnya lirih.

"Jadi siapa pelakunya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"I-itu.. itu.." tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Ia merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Siapa HInata-chan?" tanya Naruto, lagi.

"Ten-ten-chan.. " ucapnya parau, air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mata Hinata. Melihat Hinata kembali bersedih, Naruto pun dengan cepat menarik Hinata kedalam rengkuhannya. Disandarkannya kepala Hinata ke dada bidangnya yang masih terbalut pakaian rumah sakit. Di elusnya kepala Hinata dengan penuh perasaan.

'_Kenapa dia tega melakukan semua ini?_' Tanya Naruto dalam Hati. Ia tidak berani bertanya langsung kepada Hinata, karena ia takut membuat gadis itu sedih seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangis Hinata reda. Naruto pun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata cukup terkejut.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata masih dengan keterkejutannya melihat ekspresi serius Naruto saat memanggil namanya.

"Aishiteru yo.. Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto. Pria itu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Melihat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa Gadis itu menolaknya.

"Tidak apa jika kau belum bisa melupakan Sasori. Tidak papa jika kau menolakku.. yang pasti aku sudah merasa lega karena mengungkapkannya" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Tidak!.. bukan begitu..! " jawab gadis itu cepat. "Aishiteru yo.. Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata dan Gadis itu membalas senyumnya.

"Jadi? Kita sepasang kekasih kan sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata dan Hinata memejamkan matanya. Deru nafas mereka saling terasa satu sama lain. Merekapun berciuman.

Ciuman tulus tanpa Nafsu sedikitpun disana.

Yah walaupun akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan lama. Tapi mereka menikmatinya.

Tentu saja. Yang penting semuanya berakhir bahagia kan?

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani, Hinata dan Naruto. Bukan lagi hubungan antara Majikan dan seorang bodyguard. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke memilih mundur. Ya, pria itu sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya. Dan entah sejak kapan kini pria itu mulai memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura juga sama, dia sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Ia sadar bahwa hanya Hinata yang pantas berada di sisi pria itu, hanya Hinata yang pantas untuk dicintai oleh Naruto. Hinata gadis yang baik dan Naruto pria yang baik.

Mereka pantas bersama. Naruto pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan Naruto adalah Hinata, bukan dirinya.

Awalnya memang menyakitkan bagi mere berdua – Sasuke dan Sakura- untuk meneriama kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang mereka cintai kini berpacaran.

Tapi, yah.. mau bagaimana lagi.

Bukankah cinta itu tidak selalu berakhir dengan indah?

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah bersama berbulan-bulan, tidak terasa hari kelulusan tiba. Mereka sudah mengikuti ujian akhir dan hasilnya mereka lulus.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia sedangkan Hinata terkesan murung. Melihat kekasihnya itu murung membuat Naruto Khawatir.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Tidak papa kok"

"Ne.. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?" Ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Boleh.." ucap Hinata, gadis itu berusaha untuk tersenyum juga.

"Ku jemput jam 2 siang ya?"ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Entah ini kencan mereka yang keberapa.. mereka sama-sama lupa..

Karena..

Mereka sangat sering melakukannya.

Naruto menjemput Hinata di mansion Hyuuga. Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Hiashi mereka pergi ke Suna. Dan kencan di pantai Suna.

"Ini sangat berbeda seperti saat kau menangis waktu itu ya.. hehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka duduk di hamparan pasir putih pantai. Pantai Suna memang sedang sepi. Jadi hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana.

"Hu'um.." jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Ne, ada apa Hinata-chan? Kuliahat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pendiam" ucap Naruto membuka topik.

"Ano.. sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak nyaman.

"Tou-san menyuruhku untuk kuliah di Inggris.. Apa yang Harus kulakukan Naruto-kun? Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.." ucap Hinata lirih. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Naruto pun membawa Hinata kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Saranku.. kau ikuti saja keinginan Hiashi ji-san.. Setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka" Nasihat Naruto sambil mengelus dan menciumi puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ta-tapi-" Ucapan Hinata di putus oleh Naruto.

"Tou-sanku juga menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika. Supaya aku bisa menjadi bodyguard yang lebih hebat" Ucap pria itu.

Mendengar Naruto berucap seperti itu, sontak Hinata langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Kekasihnya itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menolaknya?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Ya, aku tidak menolaknya. Karena aku yakin ini jalan yang terbaik untukku" ucap Naruto yakin.

"Kita bisa berusaha bersama-sama Hinata-chan.. tidak ada yang berubah.. aku dan kau. Kita akan selalu bersama." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Kau nggak akan selingkuh kan?" tanya Hinata Khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku janji" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Jadi kita LDR ya.." ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Berapa tahun kau di Inggris?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sekitar 5 tahun, aku akan mengambil sampai S2" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum cerah.

Naruto tahu.. gadis itu memiliki impian.. dan ia juga sama seperti itu. Cinta dan impian. Mana yang akan kau pilih?

"Kalau kau? Berapa tahun disana nanti?" tanya HInata.

"Sekitar tujuh tahun. Apa kau sanggup menungguku selama itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, gadis itu nampak berpikir.

"Jika kau tidak bisa, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Aku bisa kok.. asal itu dengan Naruto-kun.. aku bisa.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aishiteru.. Hinata-chan"

"Aishiteru yo.. Naruto-kun"

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata, awalnya kecupan biasa. Lalu berubah menjadi ciuman dalam yang cukup liar. Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto. Mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang lama. Mereka berciuman mesra.

Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka tahu.. bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka, yah sebelum tujuh tahun itu tentunya.

Karena…

Mulai detik itu mereka memutuskan untuk menyambung cita-cita mereka.

.

.

.

.

_7 tahun kemudian.._

Seorang gadis cantik memandangi foto di meja kerjanya. Ada 2 orang dalam foto itu. Dia.. dan Pria yang paling ia cintai sekaligus pria yang paling ia rindukan.

Gadis itu- Hyuuga Hinata- mendengus kesal. Ia tidak meyangka LDR dengan seorang Bodyguard sangat melelahkan seperti ini. Tidak ada kontak sama sekali diantara mereka. Pria itu seperti lenyap dari muka bumi.

Dan sekarang sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, tapi pria itu belum juga datang.

Sangat menyakitkan!

Hinata memandangi jam di dinding kantornya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Ia harus menjemput seseorang di bandara.

Seseorang yang juga sangat ia rindukan.

Seseorang yang membuatnya bergelut dengan Perusahan Hyuuga corp.

Orang itu Hyuuga Neji. Nii-sannya.

Pria itu baru saja pulang dari luar Negeri untuk sekolah bisnis, tentu saja. Kakaknya itu rela melepaskan mimpinya sebagai seorang dokter demi melanjutkan perusahaan Hyuuga yang yang maju pesat. Tapi, karena Hinata telah selesai study terlebih dahulu, maka gadis itu yang mengambil alih perusahaan untuk sementara waktu.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis itu menuju parkiran di kantornya. Ia pergi menuju bandara untuk menjemput Nii-sannya itu.

Sesampainya di bandara, ia langsung mencari Nii-sannya, dan setelah bertemu dan saling melepas rindu, merekapun keluar dari bandara melalui pintu utara.

Yang gadis itu tidak sadari adalah… Ada pria lain yang keluar dari bandara Konoha sambil menyeret kopernya.

Ya, tentu saja Hinata tidak menyadari Eksistensi pria itu. Karena pria itu keluar melalui pintu Selatan.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu biasa. Hinata mengeluh dalam Hati. Hari ini dia sangat lelah karena lembur dan jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.53.

Gadis itu memaki-maki Neji dalam hati. Tentu saja, Karena pria itu masih belum bertugas di Hyuuga corp. dan dia yang harus menanganinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua belah tangannya unuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Lalu ia menguap. "Hoaaamm"

Dia tidak mungkin menginap di kantorkan? Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu masuk kedalam lift dan turun ke lantai terbawah. Sedikit ngeri juga melihat lampu yang sebagian besar sudah padam. Gadis itupun berjalan dengan cepat.

Berterimakasih kepada Orang sialan Kemarin yang menabrak mobilnya. Untung saja dia tidak apa-apa.

Tapi tidak dengan mobilnya. Mobil itu rusak parah.

Jadilah sekarang ia harus menunggu taksi lewat dulu.

Dan, kenapa ia tidak menelpon Neji? Karena ia tidak punya pulsa dan baterai handphonya lemah.

'_Benar-benar sial' _Pekiknya dalam Hati. Apalagi Nii-sannya itu bukan tipe orang yang peka. Tapi pria itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Sama sekali tidak khawatir padanya padahal ini sudah mendekati jam 12 malam.

Hinata terus saja menunggu Neji. Tapi tiba-tiba ada 2 orang pria yang mendekatinya. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik.

"Sendirian ya? Ikut denganku yuk Nona cantik" rayu nya. Dan Hinata benar-benar jijik mendengarnya. Apalagi dari mulut mereka mengeluarkan bau alcohol.

Dengan cepat, Hinata berlari. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu cepat, karena ia menggunakan heels. Dan akhirnya 2 pria itu berhasil mengejarnya dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo kita bermain-main sebentar cantik" ucapnya kurang ajar. Oke, kali ini Hinata sangat ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dua pria menakutkan ini.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah. Berdoa kepada Tuhan.

'_Tuhan… selamatkanlah aku' _Doa Hinata dalam Hati.

Dan Tuhan mendengarkan doanya. Tiba-tiba dua pria yang menyerangnya tadi terjatuh dan terkulai lemas. Setelah terdengar bunyi tembakan. Hinata Heran melihatnya, tidak ada darah disana. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur 2 pria itu jadi tidak berdaya.

Saat ia berbalik untuk lari tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak ingin berterimaksih denganku Hinata-chan?" tanya orang itu. Dan seketika Hinata membeku di tempatnya, dan air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya . Suara ini.

Ini.. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Tadaima.. Hinata-chan" ucapnya.

"Okaeri.. Naruto-kun.."

Naruto-nya kembali!

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

…**..**

Mereka pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga, lebih tepatnya Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Mereka ke Mansion Hyuuga menggunakan Motor gede Naruto.

Sepanjang jalan, Hinata memeluk Naruto erat.

"Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku.." ucap Hinata.

"Ha'i, tidak masalah"jawab Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum tulus.

Sesampainya di mansion Hyuuga, mereka di sambut oleh Hiashi, Neji, Minato, dan - Kaa-san Hinata itu- sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya Hyuuga lagi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja melalui usaha keras Hiashi.

Sebenarnya.. Hinata cukup Heran melihat keluarganya masih terjaga.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarka Hinata" ucap Neji Datar. Naruto mengangguk.

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hinata heran. "Ya, baru saja tadi" ucap Naruto.

"Dia tadi datang ke Mansion Hyuuga dari jam 19.00" Ucap Neji lagi.

"Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto melamar pekerjaan lagi tadi kepada Tou-san. Tou-san setuju-setuju saja. Tapi keputusan ada pada dirimu sayang" ucap Hiashi.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata bingung. Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara sendiri kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.. Aishiteru yo.. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah, saat kotak itu di buka ternyata isinya adalah cincin emas putih bermata batu safir biru.

Hinata terharu. Ia terisak pelan. Penantiannya selama 7 tahun tidak sia-sia.

"Ha'i.. Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun.. Aku mau" jawab Hinata. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantik gadis Hyuuga yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga Namikaze itu.

.

.

.

.

**Arigatou untuk semua yang telah mendukung fic ini. Dengan ini, My Bodyguard resmi selesai.. hehe**

**Gomen ya Minna-san kalo kesannya maksa. Ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah Ren buat. Gomen juga karena Ren gak pandai bikin adengan romance dan Gomen jika chap ini terkesan terburu-buru dan kurang ngefeel.**

**Ren hanya berharap semoga chap terakhir ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Arigatou untuk semua yang udah review, fav dan follow My Bodyguard. :D **

**Kalian adalah semangat Ren untuk membuat cerita ini dari awal sampai selesai. :D**

**Balas review chap 8. **

**Uzumaki kamil : Gomen ya.. Ren gak bisa ngabulin permintaan kamu, soalnya Ren udah janji untuk namatin di chap 9.**

**yudi : Hehe.. iya.. Ren sangat terburu-buru soalnya kemaren itu. Arigatou… ini happy ending kan? :D**

**Kang Delis : Actionnya emang kurang banget ya :D**

**Aizen L sousuke : Arigatou.. **

**Lol : ini udah Ren lanjutin.**

**NIA HYUUGA : ini udah Ren update..**

**adityapratama081131 : Okeee..**

**Guest : Reaksi Sasuke.. seperti itu lah… :D**

**Azarya senju : Hehe.. Gomen ya.. Arigatou.. ini udah next..**

**misheru2 : okee.. ini udah lanjutt..**

**Mao-chan : Arigatou udah suka sama fic Ren yang satu ini… ini udah update..**

**Noor-sama : ini udah update.. Hehe.. emang kurang sih actionnya :D**

**BlackRaven10: Salam kenal juga :D !... Arigatou.. dan juga Ren bersyukur kalo ini ngefeel. Kalo ditanya ini pengalaman pribadi atau enggak, Ren akan jawab kalo sebagian dari fic ini adalah pengalaman pribadi Ren :D. tapi sebagian loh.. bukan semua.. hehe. Okee.. ini udah update.**

**Cristiano235: Arigatou.. ini udah Ren lanjutin..**

**firdaus minato : Hehe, karena Review dari kamu, Ren gak berani bikin bad ending :D hehe.. ngeri juga kalo Ren di bunuh aliansi NaruHina :D **

**satsuki : hehe.. Arigatou.. Ren nggak terlalu bisa update kilat :D**

**Andrea588: Arigatou… ini udah panjang belum? Hehe.**

**Gomen jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan Nama. **

**Special thanks buat semuanya yang udah mendukung fic ini! Yang udah ngasih saran dan kritik buat Ren! Ren sangat senang bisa membuat cerita ini.**

**Special thanks juga buat Silent readers :D**

**Akhir kata, jaa ne~ di fic Ren yang lain. :D**


End file.
